Touring with Dad
by mellysaurus
Summary: Alanna Marie Orton has been sent to tour with her father, Randy Orton, for the summer in an attempt to stop her rebellious behaviour but what no one understands is that this behaviour isn't just rebelling, there's an ulterior motive behind her actions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys, it's me again starting yet another fan fiction without finishing my others but hey the idea came into my head and I just had to write it. So yeah bare with me as I don't really know where this one's going haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE (even though I wish I did) NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE WRESTLERS (again even though I wish I did) I ONLY OWN MY CANNON CHARACTERS.**

**Full Summary: Alanna Marie Orton has been sent to tour with her father, Randy Orton, for the summer in an attempt to stop her rebellious behaviour but what no one understands is that this behaviour isn't just rebelling, there's an ulterior motive behind her actions. Alanna Marie is a very troubled young girl and is refusing help from anyone, Can someone save Alanna from trouble before it's too late? **

**On a final note… Review please? :D **

**Chapter 1: **

Randy Orton was sat on the couch in his dressing room when his phone started to ring. He rolled his eyes and silently wished for people to just leave him alone for at least five minutes before answering.

"Hello?" He said with a monotone to his voice.

"Hey Rand. It's Sam." He smiled as he recognised his ex wife's voice.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, even though he already knew that this phone call would be about their 17 year old daughter.

"It's Alanna." Sam said simply. Randy rolled his eyes.

"What's she done now?" He asked. He loved his daughter dearly but sometimes, she caused more trouble than it was worth.

"She's out of control Randy, I've tried everything with her and I thought she was making progress with my mom but out of the blue I get a phone call saying that she's going out every night and getting drunk, she's smoking and my mom wouldn't be surprised if she was smoking pot or worse taking other drugs. I just can't cope anymore." As Sam spoke, Randy could tell she was at the end of her tether with their daughter and from the sounds of it, Randy wasn't surprised.

"As you know, I'm in St. Louis next week, I'll swing by and collect her, she can tour with me this summer. I'll text you the exact times when I know them, make sure she's ready." Half of him was excited about having his only daughter travel with him but the other half of him was dreading it. But it was this or have her carry on the way she was a wind herself up in prison or worse in a graveyard.

"Thank you so much Randy." Sam said and Randy thought it sounded like she was crying. He shook his head, Alanna must really be pushing it for Sam to be crying as she was a tough egg to crack.

"I'll see you next week, take care." Randy bade his goodbyes and ended the call before throwing his phone onto the couch next to him and resting his head against the back. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking about what he was going to do when he collected Alanna in a weeks time. He sighed and opened his eyes as his long term friend John Cena walked in.

"What's up buddy?" John asked, noticing that Randy didn't look on form.

"Just got off the phone with Sam. Alanna's coming on tour with us." Randy said, sighing again. John made frowned.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked. Confused as to why Randy was acting like this after being told his only daughter was joining them on tour. Randy shook his head.

"She's off the rails John and she's finally pushed Sam too far." Randy admitted. John sat down next to his friend. He hadn't seen much of Alanna since she hit her teenage years but surely she couldn't have changed that much? He thought to himself but kept the question to himself.

"Maybe, getting away from home is what she needs." He said, trying to comfort Randy who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe." He said quietly, hoping that John would be right. He sighed again as he leant against the back of the couch. He knew now that he was in for one hell of a summer.

* * *

Alanna lay on her bed, her headphones in her ears and her music turned up as loud as it would go. It was her way of blocking the world out and making sure she stayed in her bubble of bliss. No one could touch her in the bubble and that's the way she liked it. People and pest free. "Let's watch this city burn." She sung out loud and acted out the song with her hands whilst she sung along to Hollywood Undead. She was happily singing along to her favourite hate songs when her headphones were ripped from her ears. She snapped her head up and glared at the culprit as her mother stood with her arms folded across her chest at the end of the bed.

"What the fuck was that for?" Alanna demanded still glaring at her mom.

"Language Alanna." Sam warned. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"English Mother." She retorted and narrowed her eyes at the woman who claimed to be her Mother. Ignoring the comment, Sam carried on with what she went into the room to say.

"I've just got off the phone from your father."

"Delightful." Alanna interrupted her mother and rolled her eyes. Again, Sam ignored the comment and carried on.

"You're going on tour with him for the summer, as of next week." Sam crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Alanna's protests.

"No I'm not." Alanna said simply as she snatched her headphones from Sam and shoved them back in her ears. Sam leant forward and took them away from her again.

"You are and it's final. Your dad will be here to collect you next week." Sam ignored her daughter's glare. "Maybe, this will help you see that this act you're putting on right now is foolish and I can only hope that being away from home will help you sort yourself out." Sam chucked Alanna her headphones back and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Alanna continued to glare at the closed door for a few moments after her Mom left. There was no way she was going to go on tour with her dad. She hardly even knew him and anyway the WWE was stupid and a waste of time. Mumbling to herself she rolled off her bed and decided to go downstairs to try and reason with her Mom.

"I don't see why I have to go!" She whined as she helped herself to a packet of chips from the cupboard.

"Because Alanna, both your dad and I are worried about you and hope that this experience will show you that life isn't something you need to hate." Sam looked at her daughter who was dressed in all black with her bangs straightened so they covered most of her face and wondered where her little girl had gone. Alanna rolled her eyes at her mother and could see that she was getting nowhere so she gave up and went outside for a smoke. She would have to come up with another way to get out of touring with her dad.

A week had passed since Randy had agreed to take Alanna on tour with him and he was sitting in his hummer outside his ex wife's house. He turned off the engine and got out the car before making his way up the pathway that lead to the house. He knocked on the door and smiled when Sam answered, she smiled back at him and stepped out of the way to let him in.

"Is she ready to go?" He asked as he followed Sam into the kitchen.

"I believe so but she's not happy about it." Sam admitted, chewing on her bottom lip. Randy shrugged, over the past week he had prepared himself for Alanna's incoming attitude problems and troublesome ways. He was prepared. Randy spotted his daughter sitting at the breakfast bar with her headphones in her ears and was bopping her head along to the music. Randy went over to the bar and sat on the stool next to her. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" she asked bluntly.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked cheerfully. Alanna rolled her eyes and hopped of the stool and without saying goodbye to her mother she grabbed her suitcase and made her way out into Randy's HMV. Randy turned to Sam.

"I'll keep you posted." He promised before leaving the house to load Alanna's suitcase into the trunk. He joined her in the front and started the short drive to the hotel.

"I don't want to be here." Alanna said in a toneless voice as she stared out of the window.

"I know you don't but please, let's try and make this work." Randy sighed at his daughter as he pulled into the parking lot and parked up in a space next to John.

"Alright Rand?" John asked as he leant into the back of his rental and un-buckled his own daughter. She slid out the car and hopped on one leg over to Randy.

"Randy, I like hopping." She said with a giggle and hopped back to her father.

"Amelia, please be careful. There's a lot of cars around." John warned as he took his daughter's hand to stop her from hopping out in front of a car. Randy smiled at the small child and turned to see that his own daughter hadn't moved from the car. He re-opened his door and leant in.

"Alanna, come on." He said, already losing his patience with his daughter. She rolled her eyes at him and reluctantly got out of the car. He handed her her suitcase and they made their way up to the hotel lobby. Randy sighed, he was in for one hell of a summer.

* * *

John watched as Randy and Alanna walked ahead of them. He remembered Alanna from when she was a small child and seeing her now, he didn't even recognise her. He watched as they argued and shook his head. He could tell that this was going to be tough for Randy.

"Daddy?" Amelia looked up at her father and tugged on his arm.

"Yes princess?" He asked with a smile. After his sham of a marriage, he had at least one good thing: His daughter, Amelia. She arrived 3 years ago and since she was 1 she had spent the summer with John.

"Who's with uncle Randy?" She asked pointing at Alanna.

"That is Randy's daughter, Alanna." John explained as they followed the pair into the hotel lobby. He was so lucky to have Amelia, she was so bright for her age and was developing a real personality. She was a lot more advanced than some of the other kids that toured with the superstars, especially Jericho's children. They walked into the lobby and noticed Alanna and Randy arguing already.

"For as long as you are under my care Alanna Marie you are my responsibility therefore, you will abide by my rules." Randy said, his voice raising with every word.

"Whatever." Alanna said with a shrug and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Randy demanded. Alanna shrugged again.

"For a walk." She replied bluntly, clearly she was uninterested in anything her father had to say. She plugged her headphones back into her ears and walked from the hotel lobby leaving Randy standing in the middle with two suitcases unsure on what to do. He turned to John and shook his head.

"What happened to that little girl who used to aspire on becoming a professional ballet dancer?" He asked before taking hold of his and Alanna's suitcase, turning his back on John and Amelia and heading off towards the elevator.

**A/N: What do you think guys? Review and lemme know. P.S I know John doesn't have a daughter in real but I wanted a small child in the story :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Alanna leant against the wall outside the hotel, she was intending to go for a walk but decided against it and instead found herself chaining cigarettes whilst watched various superstars arrive at the hotel. She sparked up another cigarette and took in a large drag when a semi-attractive superstar approached her. She raised her eyebrow at him and it took a while to recognise him but when he smirked his name popped into her head. The Miz, otherwise known as Mike Mizanin was approaching her and looked as through he was going to talk.

"You realise they're bad for you right?" He asked as he looked Alanna up and down.

"And you seem to think that I give a damn." She retorted, she wasn't interested in talking to people, especially dirt bags that were trying to hit on her. The Miz laughed.

"Feisty. what's your name?" He asked, circling her and leaning against the wall next to her. She kept her gaze forward, trying to put across that she wasn't interested but unluckily for her, it wasn't working.

"Alanna." She said her voice toneless.

"Ah, so you're Alanna Orton." The Miz said with a smirk. She knew that smirk, it was the 'I'm going to tap that' smirk. Alanna shrugged.

"That's me, the illegitimate love child of Randy Orton." She said as she finished her cigarette and flicked it away.

"I'm Mike by the way." The Miz said turning to face Alanna she looked at him and nodded.

"Cool." She said. In her mind she rolled her eyes, he really wasn't getting the message that she didn't want to talk to him.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you and I should go out sometime, catch a movie or something." Mike suggested. Alanna looked at him with her eyebrow raised and started laughing. Once she had composed herself she looked at him and made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"You were being serious. My bad." She said with another laugh. Mike looked offended for a moment and then smiled again.

"It's okay baby, I like you." He said with a flirty tone and started to lean towards Alanna. Using her fighting instinct she lifted up her leg and kicked Mike where it hurts as hard as she could. He crumpled onto the floor with a cry. Alanna laughed.

"Sorry mate, but I'm not interested." She said into his face before walking away laughing. She knew her dad would find out about that but right now she didn't care. Deciding that she would now go for her walk, she turned away from the hotel and headed to the local park praying that she didn't meet any more douche bags on the way there.

Once in the park she found herself a bench and sat down cross legged. She always sat cross legged for some reason, she couldn't tell anyone why, it was just one of her many perks that made her what many would class a freak. She was happily listening to Hollywood Undead when she recognised a couple that were walking her way. She lifted her head and smirked at them until they realised it was her and walked up to her.

"My my, Alanna Orton. We were told you'd been sent away." The guy, who Alanna knew as Trout, said. He was tall, easily 6ft 3 and had long black hair and multiple piercings on his face. She smirked at him.

"Technically, I have. Tomorrow morning I shall be leaving for whatever dumbass state the WWE are gracing with their presence and the day after that I'll be moving on to the next one and so forth and so forth until the fall where I shall be released from my sentence." Alanna said with a smirk. She accepted the guys offer of a cigarette and sparked it up.

"Sounds like fun." The girl, who Alanna had only recently started talking to through Trout and couldn't remember her name said. She was at least a foot smaller than the guy, and had long red hair. She also had multiple piercings and Alanna also knew she had a few tattoos hidden under her long sleeves.

"It's so much fun Char. I've even kicked a guy straight in the ball sack and I've only been there a couple of hours." Alanna said smiling proudly as she remembered the look on Mike's face.

"Only one? That's good for you Al." The guy said. Alanna nodded.

"Well, you know making a good impression for my dear ol' dad." She said followed by a scoff. The trio laughed and chatted for a while before Alanna's phone started ringing. She saw that the call was from her dad and ignored it but excused herself and decided it was time to go back to the hotel.

"See you in the fall." She waved at the couple as she plugged her headphones back in and walked with a fast pace to the hotel.

When she got into the hotel room she was sharing with her dad he erupted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked. Alanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm turning my music off." Alanna said simply without thinking.

"I didn't mean right now, I meant with what you did to Mike Mizanin." Randy was trying to keep his cool but Alanna's attitude wasn't helping.

"Oh, him. Yeah, he deserved it." Alanna said with a shrug and started to gather her things to take a shower.

"And tell me exactly what Mike did so bad that you thought he had earned himself a kick in the balls?" Randy asked, blocking the door to the bathroom so Alanna had no choice but to talk to him. Alanna shrugged.

"He was talking to me." She said simply. There was no way that she was going to tell her dad that Mike was actually trying to hit on her, it would lead to more trouble than it was worth. Randy sighed.

"I don't know what you did in school, but here you cannot just kick people when you bloody well feel like it. I demand that when you next see Mike you're going to apologise for your actions and I also suggest you quit hurting people for no reason." He said moving away from the door so Alanna could get into the bathroom. She hurried through the door and locked it behind her without saying another word to her dad. Even if she did try to explain, he wouldn't understand let alone care. No one cared about her and she knew that it wasn't going to change. She walked over to the shower and turned the water on and waited for it to heat up before getting in. She stood under the stream of water with her eyes closed and let it wash over her head. She opened her eyes and looked to the small bag on the counter. She knew that her razor blades were in there and that they were sharp and ready to use. Smiling sadistically to herself she leant out of the shower and reached for the bag. She pulled out one of the blades and rolled up her sleeve. She slid the shining blade across her arm and grinned as she saw the blood trickle from the cut and drip onto the shower floor. She repeated the movement a few more times before dropping the blade and washing the blood away. She rolled down her sleeves again and smiled. As long as she did that every time she showered, they wouldn't be able to get her. She was wearing clothes and was bleeding, the two things that they hated the most. Once the bleeding had stopped slightly, she turned the water off and stepped out the shower, she carefully bandaged the cuts up and changed into dry clothes and hung up her wet ones. Confident that she had hidden her bandage and cuts well, she emerged from the bathroom to find her dad drawing at the desk with the small girl she'd seen with John earlier. He looked up at her and smiled. She didn't return the gesture and instead flopped herself onto her bed and put in her headphones. She turned it on and searched through her music to find her favourite song, Bullet by Hollywood Undead. She clicked play and out her ipod down next to her. She lost herself in the music and tried to ignore the pain that was burning up her arm from the fresh cuts. Closing her eyes, she left the world and drifted into her own bubble once again.

* * *

Randy watched his daughter as she laid flat out on her bed. He couldn't get his head around how much she had changed. He couldn't help but remember a time when Alanna was a loving, carefree child.

_Randy walked through his front door and was immediately met by his daughter. She ran up to him and hugged his round the waist. He ruffled her hair. _

"_Hey Princess." She said with a smile. Alanna pulled back and grinned up at her dad. _

"_Can you come watch me dance today?" She asked, as she rolled back and forth on her feet. Randy smiled. _

"_Of course I can." He said and looked up to see his wife standing in the kitchen doorway. He smiled at her and walked past Alanna to embrace his wife. _

"_I've missed you." He said softly into her hair. He loved his job and couldn't dream of doing anything else but he hated leaving his family behind. _

"_I've missed you too, so had Ally." She said with a smile as she went on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on her husband's lips. _

"_Dad, we need to hurry up or I'll be late!" Alanna said from the doorway. Randy turned and smiled at his daughter. _

"_Alright then princess let's go." He said. He quickly kissed Sam on the lips. "Do you want me to get take out on our way home?" He asked, if he wasn't going to dance with Alanna he would've cooked. _

"_That would be nice." Sam said with a smile as she followed Randy and Alanna to the front door. _

"_Anything in particular?" He asked. Sam shrugged and smiled. _

"_Surprise me." She said. Randy kissed her again. _

"_Ew stop that and get a move on Dad." Alanna called from inside his Hummer. Randy and Sam laughed and he kissed her again quickly before joining his daughter in the car. They waved goodbye to Sam as he pulled away. _

_Randy watched as his daughter outshone every other girl in her ballet class. His heart burst with pride as she mastered a triple pirouette. He clapped enthusiastically as she demonstrated her solo dance for her exam to the rest of the class. At the end of class she bounded over to him. _

"_How did I do Dad?" She asked, a huge grin plastered on her face. _

"_If you keep up like that, you'll be in Julliard before you know it." He said with a smile as he accepted her dance bag from her and they headed out to his car. Words couldn't explain how proud he was of his daughter. She was a straight A student and well on her way to getting into the best performing arts school in America. Scratch that, in the world, and she was doing it all despite being partially deaf. _

"_What do you fancy for dinner princess?" Randy asked as he drove out of the parking lot of her dance school. Alanna paused in thought. _

"_Chinese!" She said with a grin. Randy chuckled to himself. _

"_I should've guessed really, you chose the same thing every time." He said. Alanna looked at him with an innocent look on her face. _

"_I like Chinese food." She said with a smile. Randy nodded and pulled into a parking spot outside the Chinese restaurant. They went in and ordered their food and took it home to Sam. The small but happy family sat around the small dining room table to eat their food. Alanna caught her dad up with her school work and dance achievements as they ate. Randy looked at his daughter and his wife and smiled, life couldn't get any better than it was right now. _

Randy shook the memory out of his head and turned his attention back to Amelia.

"Are you hungry Milly?" He asked. Milly looked up at him and thought for a while before nodding and returning back to her colouring. Randy walked over to Alanna and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, he knew it would be no use with her lack of hearing and the fact she had her music up so loud. Alanna looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked bluntly.

"Milly and I are going to go down and grab some lunch, I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Randy asked, keeping his tone light and friendly. Alanna shook her head.

"I'll pass." She said before putting her headphones back into her ears and re-starting her music. Randy sighed and turned to Amelia.

"Come on then Milly, let's go get some food." He said. The small girl, who reminded Randy of Alanna when she was younger, put down her crayons and skipped over to Randy. She took his hand and they left the room together. Randy's mind still worrying about his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If I don't state anyone's POV it's in 3****rd**** person… just wanted to make that clear :') Review please? :D **

Alanna had been touring with her dad for nearly 2 weeks and was already wishing she could be any place but there, on this night she found herself aimlessly wandering around the corridors backstage of the arena. Randy had instructed that she kept herself safe in his locker room but she couldn't be bothered with that plus, them twits Cody and Ted were in there. So instead of listening to them talk about crap she couldn't care less about, she decided to find herself a spot somewhere where no one could bother her. She noticed a pile of crated and climbed on top of them and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge. She was happily in her own world listening to some classic Pearl Jam when someone whistled up to her. She looked down and recognised him to be the younger Hardy brother, Jeff.

"What you doing up there?" He asked with his hands on his hips. Alanna smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, just chilling." She said simply. She didn't bother stopping her music and instead decided to use her skills in lip reading to make conversation with Jeff.

"Nice, what's it like up there?" He asked with a smile.

"It's pretty cool." Alanna replied, smiling down at the youngest Hardy. Jeff smiled.

"Can I join you?" He asked. Alanna thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure." She said with a smile and paused her music. Jeff grinned and climbed up on the crates. He sat next to the teenager with his legs swinging over the edge.

"You're right, it's pretty cool up here." He said amused, he turned to Alanna. "I'm Jeff by the way." He said with a nod. Alanna smiled a genuine smile, she liked Jeff which, was unusual because she didn't like many people. "What were you listening to?" He asked. Alanna looked down at her ipod.

"Oh, Pearl Jam." She said with a smile. Jeff nodded.

"Nice, favourite song?" He asked. Alanna smiled.

"Probably Just Breathe, there's something about it that is calming." She said with a smile. Jeff nodded.

"I can agree with you there." He said. The pair spoke about their favourite bands, piercing, tattoos and hair dye. Alanna found that she was easily warming to him and the thought of him being a friend even crossed her mind.

"Jeff, seriously I'm pissed of, tired and hungry so stop hiding and let's go." A voice that sounded slightly familiar to Alanna boomed through the corridor. Jeff sighed as his older brother Matt came into view.

"Up here." Jeff called. Matt frowned up at the pair.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked. Jeff looked to Alanna then back at Matt.

"You know, just chilling." He said, mimicking the answer Alanna gave him when he asked the same question. Alanna smirked and nodded at Jeff, Matt wasn't pleased.

"Well, can you stop chilling 'cause I wanna go back to the hotel." Matt said, his temper was short at the best of times and tonight it was extra short and his brother pissing around was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Jeff sighed and turned to Alanna.

"Looks like I'm off. Listen, if you ever wanna hang to get away from your dad or if you ever need your hair dying or anything like that, I'm in room 654. Just knock." Jeff said with a smile before jumping down off the crates and walking off with Matt. Alanna smiled to herself as she pressed play on her ipod. Jeff seemed awesome, she knew he was friends with dad so surely he wouldn't mind too much about their friendship, after all, he did want her to make friends. Smiling to herself, she went back to her music. She liked it up on the crates. She decided that to prevent another interruption she crossed her legs. That way, no one could see her and the only person who knew of her whereabouts was Jeff and his brother Matt. She bopped her head along to The Red Hot Chilli Peppers. She was in her own little world again and no one could touch her. They couldn't touch her. She was in the middle of basking in the awesomeness of her music taste when someone caught her attention.

"Alanna Marie Orton. Get down now." Her father stood at the bottom of the crates with his hands on his hips. He was still in his wrestling gear and Alanna presumed that he had gone to the dressing room, found her not there and gone on the hunt to find her. Alanna looked at him blankly, she could read what he was saying but decided to play on her lack of hearing again.

"Alanna, don't make me come up there and get you." Randy said, or rather shouted. Alanna looked around at the corridor, ignoring her father, and noticed that they were gathering a crowd. She smirked to herself and thought that this could be fun.

"Alanna, I won't ask you again. Down!" Randy warned but again, Alanna ignored him. Fed up with his daughter, Randy started to climb up the crates. Alanna waited until he had joined her on the top before jumping down. She looked up at Randy who was now livid with anger, smiled sweetly and waved before she turned and walked off down the corridor in the direction of Randy's dressing room.

* * *

**Randy's POV: **

I was fuming, how dare she make a fool of me like that. I'd simply asked her to do one thing tonight and that was to stay in one place where I knew she would be safe but no, she couldn't even do that. I jumped down from the crates and sighed before heading back to my dressing room. I passed John on the way there and he smiled at me.

"Found her yet Rand?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Found her then lost her again. I'm telling you John, she's impossible." I sighed again John shook his head and chuckled as I turned and went into my dressing room. I was so glad everyone else found my daughter's actions funny. I pushed the door open and entered the room not expecting to see Alanna sitting cross legged on the couch. I hadn't noticed it before but she always sat with her legs crossed. I smiled at her and sighed a sigh of relief.

"You're here." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" She asked. I shook my head, I almost forgot that she was partially deaf.

"I said you're here." I repeated a little louder this time. Alanna nodded.

"Well done Dad, your observation skills are fool proof." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm but I couldn't care less, she was fine and that was all that mattered. I went and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Please don't disappear like that again, I was so worried." I said softly. Alanna nodded but I don't think she really took it in, I don't think she really takes anything in any more. I sighed again and got up to change back into my home clothes so we could go back to the hotel.

* * *

3 hours later Alanna found herself alone in the hotel room she was sharing with her dad. She was sitting cross legged as always on her bed listening to music. Seeing as her dad was downstairs in the bar she was listening to it out loud. "You're not a hero, you're a liar." she sung a long to All Time Low and tried to block out the voices that were creeping into her mind. She shook her head and turned the music up a little more. Anything to keep the voices away. She was singing along to one of her favourite All Time Low songs when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D and noticed it was her Mom. She thought about ignoring it for a moment and decided that no harm would come by answering it and did so.

"Hello?" She asked gingerly. She hadn't spoken to her mom since last week and knew that this would be a long, one sided phone call.

"Alanna darling, how are you?" Her Mom asked in a superficial happy tone. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine mom you?"

"I'm very well darling, missing you however, how is life on the road?"

"Hectic and slightly boring but other than that it's fine." Alanna hopped off her bed and started pacing around the room as she listened to her mom rant and rave about what Alanna had been missing. "I need to go now darling, but I will speak to you soon. Be good, I love you." Sam blew a kiss down the phone to her daughter.

"Yeah, see ya." Alanna said blankly and ended the call. She threw her phone and went into the bedroom. Her dad was going to be gone until the early hours of the morning and she really couldn't be dealing with being alone.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and barely recognised herself. She had bags under her eyes and she could swear that her skin was looking yellow. She shook her head and looked to her hair which was rapidly fading and starting to look like shit. It was then that she remembered what Jeff said to her. She smiled to herself and put on some foundation to hide the bags under her eyes, she didn't want Jeff asking questions. She then looked at her cuts from the night before, cleaned them and re-dressed them. Pulling down her sleeve and trying not to cry out in pain she walked from the bathroom and picked up her phone and key card. She debated on whether or not to send a text to her father letting him know where she was and decided that she wouldn't. It's not like he would care anyway. Picking up her cigarettes and shoving them into her pocket, she left the room and headed towards the elevator to go to floor 6 and hunt down the youngest Hardy brother. She stood in the lift and hoped that Jeff had meant what he said about hanging out otherwise she would look and feel like the idiot she truly was, plus, there was no way her mind was in the right state to be left alone without distraction tonight.

**A/N 2: Review please? :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeff's POV: **

I was just sitting on the couch chilling to some Pearl Jam when someone knocked on the door, it couldn't have been Matt as he was out with the guys. Frowning, I got up and answered the door to see Randy's daughter Alanna standing at the door. She was nervously looking over her shoulder and muttering something under her breath until she noticed me. She plastered an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Oh hey." She said quietly.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and leant against the doorway casually. Alanna shuffled from one foot to another with her hands in her hoodie pocket. She whipped her head to look down the corridor before looking back to me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had any spare hair dye?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure have, I always bring more than I need. What colour do you want?" I asked moving out of the doorway and indicating for her to come in. She nodded and warily jumped through the doorway. She looked back into the hall as I closed the door. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out my different colour hair dye. I laid them on the bed and let Alanna look through them. She seemed to have stopped looking over her shoulder and started to relax. I don't know what Randy thought was going on but there is something seriously wrong with her. I shook my head and went over to her.

"So what colour do you fancy?" I asked. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes scanned over the various different colours I always carried with me. You see, I never know when I fancy a change of hair colour. She picked up a tube of greenish blue and nodded to herself.

"Can I pinch this one?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure, do you want me to do it for you? I've got some bleach so I can do that first and it'll go extra bright." I offered. Alanna's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. I chuckled to myself as I went back to my suitcase and pulled out some bleach. I pulled the chair from the desk and placed it in the middle of the room. "Take a pew." I said. She nodded and sat down. I went into the bathroom to mix the bleach.

When I came back into the room, Alanna had her fingers in her ears and was humming loudly to herself, she stopped however, when she saw me and smiled. I walked up to her and placed my old hair dying towel around her shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Indeed." She said with a nod. With a smile, I started to dye her hair.

3 hours later, Alanna's hair was re-dyed. We decided on a dip dye style similar to the one she already had in but with greenish blue instead of pink. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to me with a grin plastered on her face.

"Thank you, I love it." She said eagerly. I smiled at the young girl.

"Anytime." I said as I started cleaning away the empty dye packets. As I watched Alanna look at herself in the mirror with a distant expression in her eyes, I knew Randy was wrong about his daughter. Her behaviour wasn't just the behaviour of a rebellious teenager; it was the behaviour of a teenager crying out for attention and for someone to be her friend. Alanna turned to me and faked another smile.

"Thank you again Jeff." She said, as she picked up her bag and heading to the door. I opened it for her and frowned as she jumped through the doorway again and started looking down the corridor. I don't know what she was looking for but whatever it was she didn't want to find it. She bade her goodbye and walked off hurriedly to the elevator, muttering to herself. I frowned again. What was going on in that head of hers? I shook my head and went back into my room once she'd disappeared out of sight. Who knew. I said to myself as I got ready for bed.

* * *

When Alanna woke the next morning she could tell her dad had come home at some point as he was snoring from the other bed. Rolling her eyes she slid out of her own bed and tip toed into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and locked it with a click. She walked over to the shower and turned it on to warm up. She stripped down to her underwear and slipped inside. She never showered naked. That was when she was most vulnerable. She quickly washed her body and then her hair and managed to get the remainder of the hair dye left in that Jeff didn't get out the night before. She wondered what her dad would say when she told him that she'd been with Jeff last night. She shook her head. Jeff was married and like 20 years older than her, there was no way that her dad could object to them hanging out. She stayed in the shower for a little while longer before the voices started getting nearer and louder. She whipped her head around in search for the culprit but she couldn't see anyone. She could never see anyone. She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall. "No. Don't make me. It hurts." She cried, but nothing worked, the voices were too strong to ignore. She gave in and reached out of the shower and into her bag where she pulled out a shiny, new razor blade.

Standing back in the stream of water she glided the razor across her arm and watched as the blood started to drip and mix with the water. She hoped that the voices would let her get away with just one cut but she had no such luck. She knew the drill, she had to cut more to make them stop. She attacked her arm with the blade over and over until the voices were silenced and she was standing in a whirlpool of red, blood stained water. She dropped the blade and started to cry as the sting of the new cuts travelled its way up her arm. Slowly she turned and stopped the shower before stepping out.

Before she started to get dry she patched up her arm. She hated what the voices made her do but there was nothing she could do to stop it. Blood shed was the only way to make them leave her alone. After dealing with the fresh wounds, she dried her self and got dressed making sure her outfit for the day hid the new bandage. She dried her hair with the hair drier and combed it through. She had to admit that Jeff had done an amazing job with dying her hair and she actually felt semi-good about herself. She reminded herself to thank him again if she saw him later. Content with the way she looked, she left the bathroom.

Randy was awake and sitting up in bed when Alanna emerged from the bathroom. He immediately noticed her hair.

"Did you dye your hair last night?" He asked. Alanna looked at him and nodded as she went over to her bed and picked up her ipod and cigarettes. "It looks nice." Randy commented. Alanna looked at him and found a smile came across her lips. It was the first compliment Randy had given her since she arrived and she would be lying if she said that it didn't feel good.

"Thank you." She said, the smile still on her lips. "I'm going to grab some breakfast, do you want anything?" She asked. Lacing her headphones around the back of her neck and dangling on over each shoulder. Randy thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"No thank you, I'll grab something later." He said as he laid back down. Alanna nodded and left the room. Randy giving her a compliment was all it took for them to have a normal and non hateful conversation and she liked it. She liked it so much that she was still smiling to herself when she got into the elevator.

"Morning smiley." A voice said. Alanna looked up and recognised Jeff.

"Morning." She replied in a abnormal cheerful tone. Jeff smiled.

"Hair looks good." He said with a wink. Alanna chuckled.

"Yeah, got it done last night by someone you might know." She said playing along with Jeff and ignoring the looks that Matt was giving them.

"Oh yeah? Awesome." Jeff said with a smirk. When the elevator reached the restaurant floor, he let Alanna out before him and they walked together to the restaurant.

"So what's got you all smiley this morning?" Jeff asked as they lined up in the buffet queue. Alanna smiled again.

"Oh, my dad complimented me this morning for the first time in years." She explained as she started helping herself to some food. Jeff smiled.

"Awesome. That mysterious hairdresser must have done a good job on your hair." He said with a smirk, helping himself to some bacon and eggs. Alanna laughed as they made their way over to a table where Matt and Shannon were sitting. Jeff indicated for Alanna to sit down and she looked nervously around before doing so. Jeff took the seat next to her and turned to Shannon.

"Hey Shan, this is Randy's daughter Alanna." He said with a smile before tucking into his bacon. Shannon nodded.

"Nice to meet you I'm Shannon." He introduced himself and shook Alanna's hand before returning to his breakfast. Alanna didn't speak much during the remaining time she was with the Cameron Crew. She found it far more entertaining to just listen to their banter. She was just starting to warm up to the guys when Randy walked in.

He searched around the restaurant for her and when he spotted her he called her over. She waved at him but continued to sit with Jeff and his friends. Randy noticed this and decided to leave it. He knew Jeff very well and had nothing against him, it could be worse, she could be walking around the city somewhere with a stranger. He sighed to himself and went and sat with John and Amelia.

"No Alanna this morning?" John asked as he cut up Amelia's breakfast for her. Randy sighed.

"She's over there with Jeff." He said. John looked over his shoulder and then turned back to Randy.

"At least you can trust Jeff." John said. Randy nodded, John had a point. Jeff was married with a kid. There was no way he would be looking for a romance with Alanna and he knew that Alanna could do with making friends. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah you're right." He said as he got up to go get himself some breakfast.

"What's up with your dad?" Shannon asked Alanna after he noticed that she'd ignored him.

"Oh apart from being an over protective dick, nothing much." Alanna said with a smirk. She'd finished eating a while ago but she was enjoying the company of the boys from North Carolina. Shannon laughed.

"He's not that bad surely?" He asked. Alanna raised her eyebrow at him.

"He can be." She said simply and sat back in her chair. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, since leaving St. Louis, she hadn't heard much from any of her old friends. She checked the message and smiled when she saw it was from Jason.

_Hey short ass. Heard u were touring with ur dear old dad any chance tht ur in Miami soon? Miss u. _

Alanna and Jason were high school sweet hearts until his parents sent him to live with family members in Miami. Alanna smiled as she remembered some of the amazing times she shared with Jason before looking to Jeff.

"Do you know when we're in Miami?" She asked him. Jeff frowned and nodded.

"2 weeks time for Wrestlemania." He replied. Alanna grinned and tapped back a reply.

_Hey lanky! Should be in Miami in 2 weeks time for Wrestlemania so I'll be there for like a week. Meet up is in order! _

Alanna sent the text and then made her excuses to the guys and went over to her dad.

"I'm going out for a smoke and then going back to our room." She said to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, if your plans change just text me and let me know." He said with a smile. Alanna was shocked a little. This wasn't the Randy she'd been used to for the past few weeks but she liked it. She waved goodbye to John and Amelia and turned on her heel to go outside for a smoke. She couldn't get her head around her father's good mood today and put it down to the fact that he probably got laid last night. That usually cheered her up in all honesty. She smiled to herself as she received another text from Jason. "Speaking of getting laid." She thought to herself.

She stood outside leaning against the hotel wall texting Jason for a good half hour before she went back inside and up to her hotel room. Randy wasn't there so Alanna guessed that he was either still in the restaurant or he'd gone to hit the gym. Alanna threw herself down on the bed and put on some music out loud. She turned it up as loud as it would go which, on her ipod, wasn't very loud at all. She was excited for Miami, it had been a long time since she'd seen Jason and she knew that when they met up it would probably include lots of smoking and drinking and plenty of sex. Alanna yawned loudly and decided that she would take a nap and after sending one last text to Jason, she snuggled down in her bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story.. Keep them coming yeah? :D Much love. **

Alanna sprawled out in the back of Randy's car as they made their way across state to Miami for Wrestlemania week.

"Now, Alanna I'm going to be doing a lot of promotional things like meeting fans and radio interviews can I trust you to keep safe?" Randy asked from the front. Alanna nodded then realised that he wouldn't have seen.

"Yes, I will try and be on my best behaviour." She replied, she wanted to stay in her dad's good books so he would let her out to see Jason. If he didn't, she was just going to use Jeff as a cover up.

"Good, I just want to make sure you're safe. We'll be there soon and we'll check into our hotel. The promotional appearances don't start 'til tomorrow so I thought we could go out for a meal tonight?" Randy suggested briefly looking back at Alanna. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She said with a shrug and went back to her game of Jet Pack on her ipod. She did want to get to know her dad better she just didn't think he'd understand. She didn't want to disappoint him by telling him that she was fucked up in the head. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused on her game. Maybe dinner with her dad would be good, maybe the voices would stay away for a while, she hoped.

Once they'd checked into the hotel and taken their bags up to their room, Alanna went down for a cigarette and Randy started to get ready for dinner. He'd been with Alanna for just over a month now and they were finally starting to get along a little better but there was something that still worried him. One minute she was happy and smiley, the next minute she was moody and the minute after that she was terribly upset and closed. He'd also noticed that she always wore long sleeves, even in the hot Miami weather. He'd asked John about it and they'd done some research and come to the conclusion that she was hiding something like cuts from him. He spoke to Jeff about it and he said that he knew nothing about it but had noticed Alanna's weird behaviour too. He had promised to talk to her and see if he could get through and then get back to him but Randy held no hope. If Alanna didn't want to talk she was stubborn and wouldn't. He shook his head. He wanted his daughter to be safe, to be happy and knowing that she wasn't was killing him. He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Was it his fault that she was so messed up now? Did he trigger this by leaving them 4 years ago? She was a perfectly happy little girl before that. He shook his head again and looked up as Alanna walked in.

"Are you alright?" She asked frowning at him. Randy faked a smile.

"Sure am honey. Did you want to change before we go?" He asked standing up and going over to his suitcase.

"Sure." She said with a shy smile. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes before ducking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Alanna emerged from the bathroom wearing a little black dress which was covered in lace and had long lace sleeves. Her hair was let down and it's natural curls hung loose around her shoulders. Randy smiled at his daughter. She was so beautiful. She smiled at him and went over to grab a cardigan from her suitcase.

"I'm just gunna get changed then we'll be off." Randy said grabbing a smart shirt from his bag and ducking into the bathroom to change himself.

He slid into his shirt and buttoned it up. He was nervous about tonight. It was his chance to properly talk to Alanna. He hoped it would be like the old times when he used to come home and take her out. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. With a deep breath and a nod to his reflection he left the bathroom. Alanna was sitting on her bed smiling at her phone. Randy frowned but decided to shake it off.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Alanna looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah." She said as she stood up, locked her phone and put it in her purse. She stood up, the smile still on her face. Randy smiled back and lead the way out of the hotel room and down to the lobby for them to get a taxi to the restaurant.

The pair shared a lovely meal together, Randy and Alanna were both smiling when they returned to the hotel and bumped into John.

"Hey guys, how was the meal?" He asked looking from Randy to Alanna. Alanna looked at her dad and smiled before nodding.

"It was good thank you." She said. John was a little taken back, this wasn't normal Alanna behaviour, maybe she really was improving. John smiled at her.

"Good stuff, I was heading to the bar if you wanted to join me?" He asked, mainly to Randy. Randy looked at Alanna who smiled again.

"Go if you want dad, I'll go back to our room." She said. Randy nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure?" He questioned. Alanna chuckled.

"Course I am." She said. She started to walk away but turned back. "Thank you for dinner by the way." She said with a smile and a wave before turning and making her way to the elevator to go back up to their room. Randy and John watched her go before walking into the bar.

"You two seemed in good spirits." John commented as they both took a seat at the bar. Randy nodded.

"The meal went really well, it was like for those few hours, she was the old Alanna that I used to know." He spoke as John ordered their drinks. "It was so strange but wonderful at the same time, she was my daughter. Laughing smiling. Not once did she swear or answer me back." Randy smiled as he remembered their meal. John nodded.

"Maybe, she was just testing you for the first few weeks, getting to see what she can and can't do and now she's realising that it'll be easier for everyone if she behaved?" John suggested. Randy thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, his mind tracing over the past few days and Alanna's strange behaviour, he shook it out of his head and decided that there would be no more talk of Alanna and that he would enjoy his drinks with John.

* * *

Alanna sat cross legged outside her hotel room door. She was tapping away at her phone as she spoke to Jason about them meeting up when her dad was doing signings and things. She was engrossed in her conversation and didn't notice Jeff standing in front of her until he coughed to announce himself.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh hey." She said before looking back down at her phone and quickly replying to Jason's latest text.

"Did you forget your room key?" Jeff asked, confused as to why she was sitting outside her hotel room. Alanna looked up at him.

"No." She said simply with a smirk.

"Then why are you sitting outside your room?" Jeff asked now he was really confused. Alanna laughed at herself.

"You know, I actually have no idea. Just felt like it I guess." She said with a shrug followed by another laugh. She stood up and crushed herself down. Jeff frowned at her before taking in what she was wearing.

"Have you been out?" He asked. Alanna raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it with you tonight? If you want to play 20 questions you could just ask." Alanna said smirking. She dug out her room key and let them both into her hotel room.

"Just curious as to why you're smartly dressed sitting outside your own hotel room that's all." Jeff said as he went and sat down on her bed.

"Well to answer your question about my dress, I went for dinner with dad." She explained as she dug out some more comfy clothes and ducked into the bathroom to get changed. Jeff stood up and went to the door to continue their conversation.

"How did it go?" He called through the door.

"It was really good actually. Like old times."

"What do you mean 'old times'?"

"You know before my dad broke my mum's heart, shattered me to pieces and left us." Alanna said opening the door and stepping out. She was now wearing a baggy Hollywood Undead t-shirt over black leggins. Without giving Jeff time to speak she looked at him with a smirk. "So what are the plans for the rest of the night Nero?" She asked walking back over to her suitcase and putting away her dress. Jeff smiled to himself. He should have guessed Alanna would want to hang with him tonight, she usually did if Randy was out.

"Well I was going to Shannon and Shane's room with Matt and we were just going to have a few drinks and watch crappy TV. Care to join?" Jeff asked. Alanna grinned at him.

"Sure thing." She said grabbing her phone and shoving it down her bra. Jeff had got used to actions like this from her, it made her quirky and interesting.

The pair made their way along to Shane and Shannon's room and Jeff knocked twice. A swaying Shannon came to the door and grinned at them.

"Guys it's Jeff and Alanna, they've come to join the party." Shannon called out to the other guys before stepping out of the way to let the pair in.

They walked in and were both immediately handed a drink by Matt who turned to Alanna and leant in close.

"I know you're underage but we can all keep a secret." He whispered before walking off and finding a spot on the couch. Alanna laughed and went to sit down in front of the couch. In between Shannon and Shane's legs much to their displeasure.

The group drunk, listened to music, shared funny stories, watched a crappy film and laughed a little more. Alanna was starting to feel a little tipsy when her phone went off in her pocket, she pulled it out to see a text from her dad. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth and opened the message.

_Where r u? Not mad just want 2 no ur safe! _

Alanna raised her eyebrow at the text. Her dad really needed to stop using text talk, it made her brain hurt. She shook her head and tapped back a reply.

_Sorry, forgot to text. I'm with Jeff and Matt having a movie night, may crash on the couch in here. Don't wait up for me and yes I am safe. _

She made a point of using full English in her reply and was shocked when her dad replied.

_Thts fine. C u in the morn. _

Alanna shrugged and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked from behind her. Alanna turned to him and smiled.

"My dad, just checking up on his estranged daughter." She said simply. Jeff chuckled to himself.

"Hey Alanna do you have a fake I.D?" Shannon asked from across the room. Alanna looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Shannon I'm offended that you think I'm the kind of person that would have a fake I.D!" She folded her arms across her chest and sent a kick Jeff's way to get him to stop snickering because he knew the answer.

"So you don't have one?" Shannon asked looking confused.

"Of course I have one dumbass, why are you asking?" Alanna stood up and went over to him and produced a fake drivers license which showed Alanna do be aged 22. Shannon took it off her.

"Where did you get this, it's your photograph on it!" He said in amazement. Alanna snatched it back.

"Let's just say that I knew people in St. Louis." She said with a smirk as she returned to the couch and threw herself down next to Jeff. Although she was pretty much half their age, all the guys thought she was cool and had accepted her into their group almost immediately.

Matt emerged from the bathroom and walked over to Shannon.

"Has she got it?" He asked.

"She's got it." Shannon confirmed. Alanna just looked at the pair with her eyebrow raised.

"I've got it now what's the plan?" She asked standing back up. Matt and Shannon grinned.

"We're gunna go to a bar and we wanted to make sure you could come too." Matt explained. Alanna nodded.

"Just let me go grab something better to change into, I'll meet you in the lobby." She said as she quickly exited the room and made her way to her own room.

She snuck in and saw her dad already asleep. As quietly as possible she went over to her bag and pulled out the dress she wore earlier and went into the bathroom to change. She applied a small amount of make-up, touched up her hair and went back into the bedroom. She picked up a pair of heels and silently slipped back out the room. She slid into her heels and went down the lobby to meet the others ready to party until the early hours of the morning with them.

Half an hour after they arrived at the bar, the drinks were flowing and most of the group were well on their way to getting horrifically drunk. Alanna was innocently dancing in the middle of the dance floor when someone snuck up behind her, covered her eyes with their hands and got close to her ear. Alanna tried not to panic, she also knew that Jeff and the guys would be close if any real harm came to her.

"Guess who?" The mystery person asked. Alanna relaxed instantly, she knew that voice. She turned round and let out an excited scream.

"Jason!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Jason chuckled as she pulled away.

"Fancy seeing you in a bar like this." He said with a smirk as they started dancing.

"The guys wanted to come out so I joined them." Alanna explained. Jason nodded.

"The guys eh?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah you know, Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Shane. The guys that are probably giving you death glares behind me." She said with a smirk. Jason looked away from her eyes and noticed that there was indeed four men standing at the edge of the dance floor glaring at him intently.

"Let's go meet them." Alanna said, taking Jason's hands and pulling him over to the Cameron Crew.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully. "This is Jason, he lived in St Louis for a while." Jason waved to the four guys who had stopped glaring at him. He shook each of their hands. Matt, Shannon and Shane greeted the boy kindly but when he got to Jeff, Jeff shook his hand but continued to glare at him and did so until Matt dragged him away to get more drinks.

Alanna turned back to Jason.

"Dance?" She suggested. Jason nodded and lead her back onto the busy dance floor.

Alanna wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and he snaked his around her waist pulling her closer as she moved her hips to the beat of the music. She locked eye contact with him as she worked her hips. As one song finished and another started, she turned around so she had her back to his chest and continued to move her hips from side to side in time with the beat of the music. She let the music wash over her as she continued to rub up against Jason who held her hips and nibbled on her ear. She knew where this could possibly end but she didn't care. It had been along time since she'd last been reunited with her first love, she was making the most of it. Without warning, Jason turned her around so she was facing him and crashed his lips against hers kissing her forcefully but at the same time passionately.

Alanna's heart skipped a beat in her chest as Jason worked magic with his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist pulled her closer to him as his kisses moved from lips to her neck. Alanna moaned slightly as Jason suckled a hot spot on her neck. He grinned into her neck and moved to her ear.

"Somewhere more private?" He asked. Alanna could hear that he was turned on in his voice and nodded. She took his hand and they made their way into the bathroom.

Jason locked the door behind them and strutted over to Alanna. Their lips crashed together in another passionate kiss. Jason pushed her against the wall so her back was flat against it and kissed down her neck again. His hands fumbled with the buttons of his jeans and soon he was free of his restraints and pushing up against Alanna who had slipped her skimpy underwear down her legs. The urgency of the couple was clear as Jason pressed his lips hotly to Alanna's. He held her in his grip and pushed into her. She gasped as the breath left her lungs. He held still for a moment giving her time to adjust to him before he slowly started moving in and out. She pressed her body against him and leant her head back against the wall as the pleasure she was feeling soared through her body like a wild fire. Jason kept pushing inside her, grunting at how good she felt. He leant in and kissed her forcefully and bit down on her bottom lip. Alanna groaned as her body tightened, the over whelming feeling leaving her breathless as with one last thrust, the pair reached their climax. Slowly, Jason pulled out and kissed her lips passionately before pulling his boxers and jeans back up as Alanna did the same and smirked at Jason.

"Tomorrow?" She asked. Jason licked his lips and nodded.

"Tomorrow as planned." He confirmed and with one last kiss left the bathroom.

* * *

Alanna locked the door behind him and went over to the mirror to sort out her appearance. After a few minutes, she too left the bathroom and re-joined the guys. Jeff gave her a questioning look so she shot him an innocent smile. He shook his head at the young girl and watched as she continued to down shot after shot with Shannon and Matt. He'd seen her go into the bathroom with that guy she claimed to know and it didn't take an idiot to know what they got up to. He shook his head and sipped at his beer. He was meant to be protecting her, but he'd failed and she'd fucked someone she may or may not have known in the rest room of this run down bar. He shook his head again and excused himself to go outside. He needed some air.

Roughly ten minutes later he was joined by the rest of the group. Alanna was being propped up by Matt and was giggling like mad whilst Shannon was being propped up by Shane and was also laughing hysterically. Jeff raised his eyebrow at them.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Alanna and Shannon looked at each other and shook their heads.

"we don't know really… oh fuck it." Alanna said as she tripped over her own feet and went crashing to the floor. She sat down and looked blank for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter again. Jeff shook his head at her and with help from Matt lifted her back to her feet.

"Let's get you back to the hotel, you can crash in our room tonight." Jeff said as he waved down a taxi and the group piled inside.

Almost an hour later, Alanna was safely tucked into bed and was fast asleep. Jeff got a spare blanket from the closet and settled down on the couch. He would question Alanna over her actions in the morning, in the meanwhile, he would pray that Randy wouldn't find out about his daughters antics that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Alanna woke the next morning with a thumping head ache and a sick feeling in her stomach. She groaned and sat up. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a hotel room. Well that was a good sign. She looked around and spotted Jeff sitting on the couch reading a comic.

He looked up at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Hungover?" He asked. Alanna groaned and nodded. Jeff chuckled. "I can't say that I'm surprised." He said and went back to his comic giving Alanna time to compose herself. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up to join Jeff on the couch.

She threw herself down and leant back with her eyes closed. The movement had made her feel 50 times worse than she did already. Jeff chuckled again, he knew that feeling well.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" Alanna asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey, do not blame me for your inability to handle your drink." He said, closing his comic and putting it down on the floor. Alanna glared at him before closing her eyes again. "Do you remember last night?" He asked. He hoped that she did but if she was anything like her father, she wouldn't, Randy's drunk memory was awful.

"Yeah, most of it." She admitted and smiled to herself as she remembered Jason and the bathroom.

"So you remember what you did with Jason then?" Jeff asked. Alanna opened her eyes and looked at him before nodding.

"Yes and I don't regret it and I knew what I was doing before you go off on one Jeff." She said as she stood up and went into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later and picked up her phone from the bed. She checked for messages and if she had any missed calls. Luckily, there were no missed calls and only 2 messages. She opened the first one from her dad.

_Checked in with Jeff this morn but u were still asleep gone 2 a signing will b bk round 4. Stay safe. _

Phew. Alanna thought. At least she wasn't in trouble. She tapped back a quick reply before checking the other message that was from Jason.

_Morning beautiful, thank you for last night. Still wanna meet for lunch in Café Lime? X_

Alanna grinned at her phone and tapped back her reply before noticing that Jeff was watching her.

"What?" She demanded. Jeff shook his head.

"You're meeting him again today aren't you?" He asked. Alanna smirked and nodded.

"Sure am."

"Are you sure you know him well enough?" Jeff asked as Alanna joined him on the couch. He was worried about the young girl. She wasn't stable at the best of times she didn't need to be messed around by some guy she barely knew. She chuckled.

"Jeff we used to date so yes I know him pretty well." She replied and stood up again. "Well I'll be off. I'll catch up with you later?" She asked as she made her way to the door.

"I'm at a signing 4-7 but after that then sure." Jeff said as he watched Alanna wave and walk out. He shook his head, she was asking for trouble.

At 1pm Alanna strolled out of the hotel and made her way to the café where she was meeting Jason. The memory of last night still etched into her memory. She went in and looked around but couldn't see him. She sat down at a table and ordered herself a milkshake.

About 5 minutes later she spotted Jason walking in. She smiled and waved at him and he returned the smile and walked over. He leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey, how're you?" Alanna asked as she placed her hand in his from across the table. Jason lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'm good thank you, how was your head this morning?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Alanna groaned.

"It was awful." She shook her head and smiled again. Jason laughed. They sat and chatted about anything and everything for a while. The conversation made Alanna realised how much she'd missed Jason and how much she welcomed this fling they were having. She was going to make sure it was memorable. Plus, when she was with Jason, the voices left her alone. She could pretend that she was happy.

After a while the pair paid their bill and went for a walk hand in hand.

"Hey, my place isn't too far from here and my parents are at work. Wanna come over?" He asked. Alanna smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She said and let Jason guide her to what he now called home.

At 3pm, Alanna sent a text to her dad saying that she was out sight seeing and would see him later before settling down on Jason's couch to watch a movie.

They cuddled up together and watched the majority of the film before Jason started kissing her neck. She turned to face him and their lips met in a passionate kiss and soon found themselves in a similar predicament to the one they were the night before.

In no time at all, clothes were flying around the room and the couple were moaning together as they made love on the couch. Jason planted kisses all over Alanna's body making sure she knew that he wasn't just having sex with her, he was making love.

Alanna dug her fingers into his back as he started to move in and out faster and harder. He could tell he was hitting the right spot as she tensed up and started moaning loudly. Jason crashed his lips against hers as they moaned into each others mouths. He tilted Alanna's hips up so he could enter deeper and started pounding hard. She threw her head back and moaned loudly and called his name. This was all the pair needed to climax together.

Jason slid beside Alanna on the couch and pulled her near to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. Both were breathless from their latest adventure and were just enjoying their company.

A couple hours later, Alanna reluctantly left Jason and went back to the hotel. She found her father in the bar with John and Jeff.

"There you are. You've been ages." Randy said, looking his daughter up and down. She nervously run a hand through her hair and smiled.

"Miami's a big place." She shrugged and tried to avoid the eye contact from Jeff. "I'm going to our room." She said bluntly and turned on her heel. Anything to be alone so she could shower and avoid Jeff's judging gaze.

She ran up the stairs instead of taking the lift and let herself into her hotel room. She went into the bathroom and just stood looking at the shower. She knew that she should shower but she didn't want them to come for her so she shook her head and went back into the main room.

She collapsed on her bed, plugged in her headphones and looked through her music library for something she fancied listening to. She sighed as she scanned through and couldn't decide, in the end she went for the usual Hollywood Undead.

"Pour me, pour me, pour me another." Alanna closed her eyes and sung along. "It holds me, holds me, like no other. One more drink then I swear that I'm going home, truth is that I don't really have a place to go so pour me, pour me, pour me another."

When Randy approached his door he heard Alanna singing from inside the room. He stopped and listened for a moment.

"One more song and I'm finally free, I'll meet you here in heaven between the sea. 'Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams. Even I could go to heaven if I part the sea so, pour me, pour me, pour me another."

* * *

Randy's heart twanged as he heard his daughter sing such a depressing song. He shook his head and unlocked the door. Alanna's singing stopped instantly but she was still lying on her bed with her eyes closed and bopping her head to the beat.

"Ally?" Randy walked to the end of the bed and looked at her. Sensing that someone was there, she slowly opened her eyes only to roll them and close them again. "Alanna." Randy repeated more forcefully. After a few moments of her ignoring him, he leant forward and pulled her headphones from her ear.

"Fuck off." She spat and snatched her headphones back from him and put them back in. Randy took a deep breath and took them out again.

"Listen for 2 minutes. I'm going out with John tonight. Will you be okay?" He asked. Alanna raised and eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't you be resting for Wrestlemania, not partying every night." She said with a smirk. Randy rolled his eyes.

"We're going to a movie and then we'll go for a few drinks in the bar but we won't be partying as such." Randy explained. Alanna just rolled her eyes.

"So you're going on a date?" She asked, clearly amused. "Oh my god, you and Cena are going on a date. Twitter needs to know about this." She said with a smirk, picking her phone up and going straight to twitter.

_Inside news from the WWE JohnCena and RandyOrton are going on a date together tonight. It is not known where they are going (:_

She sent the tweet then looked back up to Randy who was by this point fuming.

"I am not going on a date with Cena. Others are going too." He said through clenched teeth. When Alanna did nothing but raise an eyebrow at him, he threw her back her headphones and stomped into the bathroom.

He was a fool to think that Alanna's good mood would last. She was within one day back to her old self. Spiteful and un cooperative. He shook his head and got ready to go out. He didn't want to go out tonight and was going to stay in if Alanna was in a good mood but clearly she wasn't, so he wasn't going to waste his time with her. He got dressed and went back into the bedroom.

"I'll be back late. Don't wait up." He said to his daughter before he picked up his key card, wallet and phone and left the room. His mind worrying about his daughter.

* * *

Alanna watched the door slam closed and smiled. Her plan of being a bitch to her dad so he would go out worked. She reached for her phone and tapped a message to send to Jason.

_Dad's gone out for the night. Come spend some time with me at the hotel? _

She sent the message and leant back against her pillows. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. She looked at her phone and back at the door. She was confused as to who it could be. Shrugging, she got up and answered it only to see Jeff standing on the other side.

"Oh. It's you." She said and moved out of the way so he could come in. He rolled his eyes at her and stepped in.

"I just bumped into your father. He said you were in a fowl mood and wanted me to come see if you were alright." He explained.

"I'm fine thanks Jeff, now you may leave." She said with a faked smile.

"Why? What are you planning?" He asked. Alanna just smiled at him.

"If I told you then you would give me that judging 'I know what you're doing and it's not good for you' look and I'm not in the mood for it tonight thank you." She said opening the door for Jeff to step out. He nodded slightly and stepped out turning to face her from the hall.

"Well you know where I am if you need me." He said before accepting defeat and heading back to his room.

Alanna shut the door and skipped over to her phone. Hopefully the next person to knock on the door would be Jason who had text to confirm that he was going to pay her a visit. Sadly, this hope was wrong and a few minutes after Jeff left the door was knocked again. Stomping over to it, Alanna swung it open to see Kelly Kelly standing on the other side. Alanna raised her eyebrow at the slutty looking woman.

"Yes?" She demanded. Kelly looked taken back for a second before speaking.

"Is Randy in?"

"No, he's gone on a date with Cena. Bye." Alanna said quickly and shut the door leaving the poor blonde standing on the other side wondering what had just happened.

Alanna threw herself on the couch and decided that she was going to ignore the door. She sent a text to Jason telling her to text him when he was outside the room as she was ignoring people who knocked on the door and decided to go out on the small balcony for a smoke.

She lit up a cigarette and took a large drag. She blew out the smoke and instantly relaxed a little. She looked out over the scenery of palm trees. It was pretty much all you could see from the hotel and if you looked really hard in the day light you could see the stadium that was due to hold Wrestlemania that Sunday. She sighed to herself and finished her cigarette before going back inside.

She pulled her cover over to the couch and put on her favourite Harry Potter film, the third one, and snuggled underneath it. After a few minutes she'd decided that she was getting too hot and stripped down to a vest top and her panties. She smirked to herself, Jason was going to love it.

She snuggled back down for 10 minute before her phone buzzed. It was Jason letting her know he was standing on the other side of her door. She quickly jumped up and opened the door. She pulled him inside and checked to make sure no one was in the hall that would tell her dad. Confident that no one saw Jason, she closed the door.

"Still love Harry Potter then?" Jason asked as they settled down together on the couch.

"I will always love Harry Potter." Alanna said and smiled as they fell into a comfortable silence.

At some point during the movie, Alanna must have fallen asleep as she woke when the credits started rolling.

"Someone must have been tired." Jason said smiling and leant down to kiss her lips softly. She pulled him towards her and returned the kiss with more fire and passion. She arched her back towards him and he shifted his position so he was on top of her. They took part in a heavy make out session before clothes started coming off.

Jason stood up and lead Alanna to her bed. She fell backwards against it and held onto the sheets as Jason removed her panties with his teeth and started to go down on her. She squirmed underneath him started to moan loudly.

"Jason. I can't take it. I want you. Now." She half moaned half screamed. Jason didn't want to keep his girl waiting and accepted the invitation. He pushed in with all his might and started thrusting hard. Alanna wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

The pair were moaning loudly, neither of them caring that the other people in the surrounding rooms could hear them as they came together and collapsed in a breathless heap on the bed.

Jason pulled Alanna into his arms and placed kisses down her neck.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered. "I don't want this to end."

Alanna turned and smiled at him. She softly kissed his lips.

"I've missed you too. I wish we could just stay like this forever." She admitted. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying this bliss feeling that she thought she'd forgotten. She wanted to stay in Jason's arms forever. He was her safe haven. Nothing bad would happen as long as she was in his arms.

The pair stayed in bed for a while and were almost asleep when the buzzing of Alanna's phone shocked the pair awake. She got up and went over to her phone and grinned when she saw the message from her father.

_Gunna crash in johns room so i dnt wake u. luv u stay safe pls. _

She didn't reply, she thought it would make it sound more convincing that she had already fallen asleep. She turned to Jason with a smirk on her face and crawled back onto the bed. She straddled him and kissed his lips, cheeks, nose and neck before pulling away.

"Dad's not coming back tonight so will you stay?" She asked and licked her lips seductively. Jason growled slightly and engulfed her lips with his. They made out for a while before they pulled apart.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alanna said before starting to kiss Jason again.

She broke away from his lips and started a trail of kisses across his collar bone and down his abs and then took his hard manhood in her mouth.

Jason moaned loudly as Alanna worked magic with her mouth. He'd forgotten what getting good head had felt like. Alanna smiled as she heard his moans and felt his hands go to the back of her head.

She let him take control and it wasn't long before he started twitching and moaning as he came into her mouth. Alanna swallowed the lot and licked her lips, not once breaking eye contact with him.

Jason pulled her back up to him and swapped their positions so now he was on top. He slowly left a trail of kisses across her bare breasts, pausing to pay particular attention to her hardened nipples before going down lower.

He teased her clit for a moment before straightening back up, pulling her to the edge of the bed and then pushing into her with a hard thrust. Alanna gasped as he started moving slowly at first but quickened his pace.

The pair moaned and called out each others names as they climaxed together and then fell backwards onto the bed. To say that they were making up for lost time would be an understatement but after the 3rd time in one day, they were both so tired that they fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**Jason's POV: **

When I awoke the morning after spending the night with Alanna, I was so happy to see her still asleep in my arms. To see her looking happy. My phone buzzed from the night stand and I reached over to read the message. It was at that point the gut-wrenching guilt hit me.

In all my excitement of Alanna being in town and knowing that I had a chance to see her again, I'd forgotten all about Sarah, my girlfriend. We've been together for just over a year now and in all honesty, she was my rebound. She was the person I used to get over Alanna.

You see, I loved Alanna. With all of my heart and the actions of the past few days have proved that I obviously still do love her, I just buried them feelings away somewhere. Locked them up so they wouldn't hurt anymore.

When I was taken away from St. Louis, I was taken away from Alanna. Our parents told us that we would get over it, that we were young and we didn't know what love was. I know what love is. It's what I'm feeling right now as I watch Alanna sleep but it's also the feeling I get when I see Sarah.

I closed my eyes and held them shut tight. What had I done? I slowly opened them and saw Alanna had disappeared from my arms and was sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Morning." She said, sleep still audible in her voice. I smiled.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked. She nodded.

"Better than I have in a while, you?" She asked back as she started walking around the hotel, picking up her clothes that were on the floor and flinging them into her open suitcase. She then went around and picked up mine, throwing them to me. I got dressed and went over to her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly.

"See you soon?" I asked. She looked up at me with a look of sadness in her eyes but nodded.

She let me out the room and I quickly exited the hotel and made my way home to get showered and go meet Sarah. I felt so guilty about what I'd done to the both of them but mainly to Alanna. She was already messed up, if she found out that I had a girlfriend it could mess her up even more. I shook my head as I made the quick walk across the park and to my house.

They won't find out. I said to myself. I desperately wanted to believe it. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn is Jason really who Alanna thinks he is? We shall find out soon. Leave me a lovely review please? (: Also sorry about the amount of sex… I just couldn't help myself :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates but here's one now. And this one is showing Alanna's loving side (because like everyone she does have one) Enjoy and possibly review? They make me happy. **

Alanna closed the door behind Jason and leant against it. The previous 24 hours were better than she could have ever dreamed them to be. She smiled to herself as she went into the bathroom and started running the shower.

Most people would have stayed naked for a shower, but Alanna walked back into the main room and slid into a pyjama top and shorts before getting into the stream of hot water.

She tilted her head back and washed her hair before starting to wash her arms and legs. She felt a little sore but that was to be expected, she hadn't had sex like that since before they broke up. She smiled to herself as she hummed a tune. Her hum eventually turned into her blaring out Hollywood Undead songs, anything to keep her mind distracted. She was too happy for the demons to attack her today.

Randy returned to his joint room with Alanna and frowned to see her missing. He looked over to the closed bathroom door and approached it slowly.

"We are strong but we don't belong, born in this world as it all falls apart." Alanna's voice was unmistakeable through the wooden door and made Randy breathe a sigh of relief. She was okay. He nodded to himself and went over to his suitcase to find something to wear today, he was planning to hit the gym in the morning before he had to go and do a radio interview.

He was humming away to himself when Alanna re-entered from her shower. He turned and smiled at his daughter. She was wearing a black skirt with a red polka-dot cotton belt paired with a black and white striped vest top. Finally, she was dressing for the weather. He thought.

"Morning." He said as he stood up. "How was your night last night?" He asked as Alanna sat down on the couch and flicked the T.V on.

"It was alright yours?" She asked, not bothering to look at her dad. Randy smiled.

"Yes, it was good. I'm just going to the gym then I will be back up okay?" He said. Alanna nodded and Randy sighed before leaving for the gym. He knew he couldn't baby her forever, but he would at least like her to show a little more caring and be a nice person.

Alanna was flicking through channels when she spotted Jeff on a news channel. She smiled and left it on. He was talking about Wrestlemania and how well his career is going, he spoke about his daughter and his wife who were due to fly out later that evening for the rest of the Wrestlemania celebrations. Alanna smiled and got up to go outside for a cigarette.

Jeff had told her about Beth and she was a little excited about meeting her, if she was anything like Jeff then Alanna could see herself liking her. She inhaled on her cigarette and exhaled the smoke in one, thin line. She loved the power that smoking gave her, she knew that these cigarettes could kill her one day but they made her feel so much better, saner. She'd just finished her cigarette when her phone started ringing from inside. She flicked the butt over the edge of the balcony before going inside and looking at the caller I.D. It was from Jason so she thought that she would answer it.

"Speak to me." She answered in her usual way.

"What you up to tonight?" Jason knew of her usual way of answering the phone so went straight into speaking.

"Sitting in my hotel room or pretending to be a happy family with my dad why?"

"Why don't you come to the community centre down the road from your hotel, my band are playing tonight and we're rehearsing before hand."

"Hmm." Alanna liked the idea of getting out of the hotel again. "Sure. What time?" She asked.

"4."

"Awesome. See you then." Alanna ended the phone call as she always did when she had finished speaking. She didn't believe in all that _you hang up no you hang up _bullshit. She put her phone back in her pocket and decided to go for a wander. She picked up her key card and left the room headed to the elevators.

She stood inside gazing at the buttons and decided to click the top floor. The elevator went up and as she plugged her ipod in and music invaded her brain the doors opened.

With a slight skip in her step, she made her way along the top floor in search of the "No Entry" door that in most places lead to the roof. She jumped on the spot when she found the door she was looking for and pulled a hair pin from her hair. With ease, she worked the lock and the door opened. With a shrug, she started to climb the stairs.

It had been easy to sneak onto the roof, easy like stealing candy from a baby. Alanna went to the edge and sat down with her legs over hanging. She loved being up high. It gave her power, power to know that if she slipped and fell she would be gone. She never did slip though, as much as she hated her life, she wouldn't do it. She sat swinging her legs and sparked up a cigarette just looking out at the Miami skyline. It really was a beautiful place. She was in her own world when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that the phone call was from Jeff.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Morning Ally, I've just picked Beth and Ruby up from the airport would you like to join us for lunch?" Jeff asked. Alanna could hear a small child giggling in the background and she couldn't help but smile. She liked children really, they were so innocent and loving. Nothing had ever burned them in the world and everything was funny.

"Can do but I said I'd go to the community centre at 4 to meet up with Jason and his band." She explained. She heard Jeff sigh.

"Well we can drop you off there on the way back to the hotel." Jeff suggested.

"Awesome, I guess I'll have to get off the roof then."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ON THE ROOF?" Jeff yelled. Alanna laughed.

"See you in a minute Jeffery!" She ended the phone call and swung her legs up and stood up. She looked over the edge and a sadistic smile came to her lips.

"It could all be over in a second." She mumbled to herself before laughing and walking away to head down to the lobby.

She decided to ring her dad whilst she was in the elevator and told him of her plans for the day, most of them anyway. He said that was fine and that he'd see her later and to be safe and all the bullshit. Alanna just ended the call, she couldn't be bothered with him today.

She stepped out of the elevator into the lobby and spotted Jeff straight away, it was hard not to miss his rainbow coloured hair. She strode over with her sweetest smile on her face.

"Hey." Jeff said as he lifted a small, blonde, curly haired toddler onto his hip.

"Hey, this must be Ruby." She said with a now genuine smile. "Hey Ruby. My name's Alanna but you can call me Ally." She cooed to the child. "Can you say Ally?" She asked. Ruby nodded.

"Ally." She repeated. Alanna clapped her hands.

"Awesome." She mused before looking to Jeff. "Your kid's smart." She said with a grin as they were approached by who Alanna assumed was Jeff's wife, Beth. She took the toddler from Jeff and gave her a kiss.

"Alanna, this is my darling wife Beth." Jeff introduced the two who shook hands.

"I've heard a lot about you Alanna." Beth said. Alanna smirked.

"All good things I hope?" She joked shooting a glare at Jeff who laughed.

"Of course." He said and clapped his hands together. "We ready to go?" He asked. Both the girls nodded and they headed out to his rented SUV.

* * *

They arrived at the steakhouse where Jeff treating them to lunch and piled in. Their conversation was light and Jeff was pleased with how good Alanna was with little Ruby. He'd seen her with John's Amelia and had noticed how she wasn't interested in the child but with Ruby she was playing peek-a-boo behind a napkin and helping the little eat.

Beth leant over to Jeff.

"Thought you said she was anti-social and didn't like children?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well with John's child she is." He shrugged and tucked into his steak.

After their meal, the group sat around chatting for a while before Ruby started to get aggravated. Alanna lifted her from the high chair and placed her on her lap. She pulled funny faces at the toddler until she stopped fussing and started laughing instead. Jeff and Beth sat back with huge smiles on their faces, they were right, maybe Ruby would help Alanna realise that she doesn't need to be so hateful.

When they were walking outside back to the rental, Jeff nudged Alanna.

"Still want me to drop you off?" He asked. Alanna thought about it for a moment, part of her wanted to go and check out Jason's band but the other half of her wanted to stay with Beth and Jeff seeing as she was having such a great time. She decided that she would go to the band rehearsal and show.

"Yes please." She said politely as she climbed into the back of the rental next to Ruby who was already falling asleep.

Jeff dropped her off and when she said that the band was performing later he said he might pop along. She gave Ruby a kiss goodbye and waved to Beth as she walked into the community centre.

* * *

"You made it." Jason called from the stage where he was sitting on the edge tuning his guitar. Alanna grinned and approached him.

"Sure did." She said as she sat down next to him.

"So now you're here, you gunna sing a few songs with us?" He asked with a smirk. Alanna shook her head. She hadn't sung properly for years. "Come on, you know you want to really." Jason gave her puppy dog eyes. Alanna shrugged.

"Okay but only ones I know." She admitted defeat. Jason pulled her in for a hug.

"Yay, you can help us with our cover set half way through." He declared. "Hey guys!" He shouted to the rest of the band who were loitering about at the other end of the hall. "Alanna's gunna sing with us so shall we start?" He called. The guys all nodded and approached. Jason stood up and introduced them one by one. Chris was the drummer, Alex was the bassist and Mickey was the rhythm guitarist. Alanna smiled and greeted them all kindly.

"Okay Ally, you can take my microphone in the middle for the covers. Shall we try Numb by Linkin' Park first?" He asked the rest of the boys. They all nodded and then he looked to Alanna. She smiled and nodded, she knew Numb very well. It was one of her favourite songs by Linkin' Park.

The boys started the intro and then Alanna started to sing.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you. _

Alanna was getting into the swing of the song and rehearsing with the band reminded her just how much she missed her old life and performing for a crowd. On stage, she could be anyone she wanted to be. She could fly so high and all eyes would be on her. For the brief moments she was performing, she would be free.

Alanna finished up the song and looked around at the guys who were all clapping and cheering. Jason approached her and gave her a squeezing hug.

"You certainly haven't lost your stage presence of your talent. Please sing live with us tonight?" He pleaded and for a moment, Alanna thought he was going to get on his knees. She laughed and nodded.

"Sure, I'll sing with you guys tonight." She said smiling and jumped down from the stage.

**7pm. **

Alanna was pacing the room that had been designated for the band's dressing room. The guys were already on stage and her segment wasn't far away now. She was nervous but excited at the same time. She couldn't wait to get back onstage. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened the message and saw it was from Jeff.

_Break a leg tonight girl. Beth and I are rooting for ya. _

Alanna grinned and tapped back her thank you when she heard Jason introducing her. She stuffed her phone back into her pocket and headed out to the stage.

She sang through Numb and earned a huge pop from the crowd as she moved onto the next song, Break Your Little Heart, originally by All Time Low.

_Wide awake my mistake, so predictable _

_You were fake, I was great_

_Nothing personal. _

_I'm walking, who's laughing now? _

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_You talk for hours but your wasting lines_

_Pretty face worth the chase _

'_aint worth the prize. _

_I'm gunna break your little heart _

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital _

'_cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two. _

_Party queen, cause a scene so ridiculous _

_Little dress, maybe less so conspicuous_

_You're falling, who's laughing now. _

_I'm gunna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall _

_Laughing all the way to the hospital _

'_cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_I'm gunna break your little heart_

_Show you to the door_

_Sew yourself shut now you're begging for more_

'_cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two. _

When Alanna finished the song she looked out at the audience who were all cheering and clapping and right at the back she saw Jeff, Matt and Shannon cheering their heads off. She grinned as the band started to play her final song with them, Misery Business by Paramore.

_I'm in the business of misery _

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's gotta a body like an hour glass_

_Ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_Well I thought he was mine _

_Caught by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months _

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie_

_He was the only guy for me_

_Three weeks and we caught on fire_

_She had it out for me_

_But I wore the biggest smile_

_Woah, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Woah I never my intention to brag _

_To steal it all away from you know_

_But God does it feel so good_

'_cause I got him where I want him now _

_God it just feels so good_

_It feels so good. _

_Second chances they don't ever matter, _

_People never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more_

_I'm sorry that'll never change _

_And about forgiveness we both supposed to have exchanged _

_I'm sorry honey, I passed it up, now look this way _

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who _

_They want and what they like _

_It's easy if you get it right _

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse. _

_Woah I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now _

_Woah it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_God does it feel so good _

'_Cause I got him where I want him now _

_God it just feels so good…_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you _

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving… _

_Woah I never meant to brag _

'_Cause I got him where I want him now. _

Alanna finished up the song and bowed to her amazing audience before walking off stage to listen to the rest of the show at the side. She had to admit that Jason's band were awesome. However, she noticed a leggy blonde hanging around the backstage area. She frowned at the girl behind her back and as she came off stage the girl approached her.

"Well done out there. You rocked it." The girl said. Alanna smiled.

"Thank you. What's your name?" She asked, making polite conversation.

"Sarah." The girl smiled. Alanna scanned her with her eyes. The girl was stunning to say the least. They made light conversation whilst waiting for the band to come off stage.

"So do you live in Miami?" Sarah asked. Alanna shook her head.

"I'm actually here with my dad. My mom kicked me out and now I have to tour with him and the WWE, it's a little more than stupid but some of the guys are cool." She explained with a shrug. Sarah was intrigued so Alanna explained more until the band finished their set. Alanna gave all the members a quick hug and congratulations before making her excuses to go and see Jeff, Shannon and Matt.

"You're awesome!" Shannon shouted and lifted her up in a fireman's carry and spun her around. She screamed and laughed when he out her back down. The others all agreed with him and she thanked them all.

"Are you ready to go?" Jeff asked. It was clear he was the driver seeing as Matt and Shannon were both looking a little tipsy and were dancing madly to the music that was now being pumped into the community centre before the next band came on. Alanna nodded and turned around to scout out Jason to say her goodbye's. That was when she saw him in a heated embrace with Sarah.

Her heart dropped to her feet and tears instantly sprung up to her eyes. Jeff noticed this and put his arm around her and gently guided her out into his rental. Alanna just kept shaking her head. It wasn't the fact that he had a girlfriend that hurt, it was the fact that with her, he'd cheated on the said girlfriend. She felt a horrible twisting pain in her stomach and felt dizzy. When Jeff had parked up and kicked Matt and Shannon out at a local bar, he turned to Alanna.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just take me back to the hotel please." She requested and turned to stare out the window.

Back at the hotel she was pleased to see that her dad wasn't in the room. There was a note on her bed.

_Gone to play some cards with John and the other lads. Take care of yourself text me if you need me. Hope tonight went well. _

Not caring about the note, or anything her dad had to say, she scrunched it up into a small ball and threw it angrily across the room. She then let her tears fall and fall they did. She collapsed down on the bed and held her pillow to her chest. She'd helped someone cheat on their perfectly nice girlfriend without knowing. She should have known. She should have asked. She laid on the bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore before standing up and going to the bathroom. The voices in her head were in override.

"You're a dirty whore."

"You need to be punished."

"Slut."

She tried to block them out but no matter what she tried they just got louder and louder. She knew the only way to stop them.

Throwing the pillow of her, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She rushed over to her bag and pulled out the shining silver razor blade. Scrambling out her jacket, she exposed her left arm. Her arm was already covered with over 200 scars but she knew they would fade with time. She didn't care. With a sharp intake of breath she started slicing across her skin. Her rich red blood started pouring down and instantly she felt better.

"Bad girls deserve bad things." One of the voices spat at her. She flinched but continued to slice away at her arm until she couldn't see skin any more. All she could see was the oozing, red blood. Dropping the razor blade into the sink she reclined back in horror at what she had just done. She'd lost all control again. That was when there was a pounding on the hotel door.

"Alanna!" It was Jeff. "Alanna let me in before I call your father!" He called.

Admitting defeat. She unlocked the bathroom and, with her arm still dripping with blood, she let Jeff in.

* * *

**Jeff's POV: **

I knew something was wrong with Ally. I could hear her crying from my room next door. I had to make sure she was okay so I went out and started pounding on her door.

"Alanna. Let me in!" I yelled through the door and eventually she came and let me in.

I gaped at her arm. It was covered in blood and she was clutching it close to her chest. I took one look and hurried her into the bathroom, started running the tap and instructed her to place it under the running water in an attempt to stop the blood flow. She was still crying hysterically. I rubbed circles on her back.

"Have you got bandages?" I asked. She nodded slowly and pointed to her bag with her good arm. I hated going through women's bags but at times, you just had to. I dug through and pulled out a clean bandage.

Working as gently as I could, I wrapped up the cuts the best I could, once we cleaned them they proved to not be very deep so they should be alright.

I lead her back into the main room and she sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to come with me next door?" I asked her. She shook her head and stood up. She picked up her fags from in her jacket pocket and headed onto the balcony. I pulled out one of my own and followed her, deeply worried about leaving her alone.

I wanted to ask many questions about the state I'd found her in but didn't want to push her too far so mostly we just stood and smoked in silence. Alanna finished hers before me and headed back inside. When I joined her a few minutes later she'd tucked herself into bed and looked to be falling asleep. I checked the time, Randy should be back soon. I went to the door and opened it.

"No. Stay please at least until dad gets back." She asked. I closed the door and nodded, going to sit on the couch.

"I'll be right here." I said. Alanna mumbled her thanks and within minutes, she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As the WWE moved out of Florida and onto the next state, Alanna become more and more of a recluse. She would sit around the hotel room most of the time and she'd even stopped hanging out with Jeff and the others.

"Alanna you are coming to the arena tonight whether you like it or not. I'm worried about you." Randy said as he packed his wrestling gear into a small bag to take with him to the arena. Alanna glared at him. She was more than happy to stay in the hotel room but no, her father was being a git.

"I don't want to." She said, folding her arms across her chest. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes in life Alanna we have to go things we don't want to." He said as he hooked his bag onto his shoulder. "Come on Ally, it'll do you good to get some social interaction, plus you haven't seen Jeff in weeks. He's worried about you too." He said as he approached Alanna and sat down on the bed next to her. She shuffled away from him.

"I'm pretty sure you're not and neither is he." She snapped and stood up to get her shoes on.

"Alanna of course we are, we care about you." Randy said, his heart breaking once more at the hands of his only daughter. Alanna spun on her heel and looked at him with her head cocked to one side.

"If you cared you'd let me stay here." She said, her tone full of hate. Randy chuckled and shrugged it off. He stood up and patted her on the head.

"Nice try. Let's go." He said and lead the way out of the door. Alanna grumbled to herself but followed. She was sure that she could find a hiding place at the arena somewhere and that no one would a) be able to find her and b) bother her.

They arrived at the arena and Randy lead Alanna through the halls and into his locker room that he shared with John and CM Punk.

"Hey guys." He greeted as Randy entered. He then noticed that Alanna was still standing with her arms folded across her chest on the other side of the door. He turned to face her.

"What now?" He asked.

"It smells in there." Alanna said bluntly. Randy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No it doesn't."

"It does. It stinks of stinky wrestlers."

"Alanna please, don't make this difficult." Randy took a step closer to his daughter who took a step back.

"Yeah, that's right, good old Alanna always making things difficult." She spat. She knew that if she pushed her father far enough he would give up and send her to catering or out for a cigarette.

"Ally don't do this. Just come in and sit down." Randy was now pleading with the young girl to get her into the locker room and the pair were gaining quite a crowd.

"No."

"Alanna Marie, I won't ask you again." Randy was quickly running out of patience now and Alanna knew it.

"No."

"Alanna."

"Randal." Alanna cocked her head to one side and smirked. Her plan to be left alone was in full swing and she knew that her father was very nearly at the stage of giving up. She hated that he didn't understand that she wanted to be alone. She preferred being alone. Being alone meant that there was no one to hurt her, no one could leave or let her down, no one could tell her lies and give her false hope. Alone was the only way to go.

"Alanna please stop being difficult and come inside." Randy pleaded but Alanna stayed glued to the spot where she was standing. Randy stepped forward towards her. "I'm losing my patience with you Alanna." He said quietly, he was very much aware that they had gained a crowd. "Please just come into the locker room so I know where you are and that you're safe." Alanna laughed in his face and took a step back.

"Good bye father, have a good show." She said as she turned her back on him. She looked back over her shoulder. "Actually no. I hope you lose." She laughed again as she walked away and then rounded the corner and disappeared from Randy's sight.

Randy went to follow after her when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. He turned and looked to CM Punk.

"Dude, she'll be fine as for you, you need to prepare for your match tonight against Kane, or you won't be fine." He said sternly. Randy looked back down the corridor once more before following Punk back into the locker room.

* * *

Alanna strolled aimlessly around the backstage halls of the arena. She paused for a moment and looked around. She spotted an un-alarmed fire exit and decided now was a good time to have a smoke. She walked towards the doors quickly, hoping that she wouldn't be interrupted by a superstar or worse, a diva.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked as a familiar figure stepped out and into her way. Alanna cursed and rolled her eyes to see The Miz standing in her way or the exit and of her cigarette break.

"Out of that door right there." She answered, pointing over his shoulder to the door.

"That's a fire exit." The Miz pointed out. Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Your observation skills are flawless." She commented. "Now move." She tried to take a step forward but The Miz didn't budge.

"You're not going anywhere." The Miz said sternly. Alanna scoffed, if her own father couldn't keep her in the locker room, The Miz didn't have a hope in hell of keeping her in the building.

"Am I not?" She asked innocently. The Miz nodded.

"Well, I lied, you're going back to your dad's locker room." He had a look on his face like he was proud of himself. That was until Alanna let out a cackling laugh. Out of the blue, she raised her knee and connected perfectly with The Miz's crown jewels. He fell straight to his knees and howled in pain causing Alanna to laugh again. She stepped over him and looked back over her shoulder.

"Thought you'd have learned the first time. But then again, not many people do." She shrugged and took a step closer to him. She leant down to his face and smirked. "Maybe this time eh?" She asked and with another small kick to the thigh, she turned and walked out through the fire exit.

* * *

Randy was sitting on a stool in his locker room strapping up his wrists for his match when The Miz burst through the door still holding his precious testicles.

"Your daughter is unstoppable." He said breathlessly. Randy looked at him with his brow creased.

"You found her?" He asked, his hopes rising a little.

"I found her, tried to stop her, she stopped me." The Miz said and pointed to his crotch area. Randy shook his head.

"She didn't?" He asked. The Miz nodded.

"She did and them promptly left the building through a fire exit."

Randy put his head in his hands, he thought Alanna was doing so well during the Wrestlemania week, he thought that they could finally start re-building their relationship and now she'd just gone back to her old ways. He looked up at the Miz and nodded.

"Thank you." He said. The Miz nodded then left the locker room just as John came back from his match.

"Any luck?" He asked. Randy shook his head.

"Alanna has left the building, after kicking The Miz in the balls." Randy explained. John sat down on the couch and sighed. He hated seeing Randy worry and stress over his daughter. He also wished that Amelia would never grow up so he didn't have to go through it, even though he knew he would have to.

"She'll come back Rand. She always does." John said in support of his friend. Randy nodded and stood up.

"You're right. Anyway, I've got a match to try and win." He said with a shrug and left the locker room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alanna had finished her cigarette and found her way back into the arena and was once again wandering the halls aimlessly. She turned a corner and literally bumped into someone.

"Watch it." The guy said in a deep, husky voice. Alanna looked up and recognised him to be Triple H, yet another close friend of her dad's. "Hey, Alanna. Where have you been?" He asked. Alanna rolled her eyes, another person pretending that they cared.

"Timbuktu." She replied with a sarcastic smile. Triple H shook his head.

"How about we go back to your dad's locker room?" He asked. Alanna laughed and like she did with The Miz, she raised her knee and made contact with Triple H's testicles. He instantly dropped to the floor. Alanna just looked down at him.

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" She wondered out loud and stepped over Triple H and carried on her way. Hopefully by now the message of her harming people who tried to rein her in would stop them from bothering her but then again, it never usually did.

She walked down another hall which only consisted of a few Diva's who left her alone and lots of doors. Desperate to get away from everyone, she tried the first door she came across and smiled when it swung open. It was dark in the room so she took a few moments to adjust. She looked around for a hiding spot and decided that under the table would be perfect.

She crawled under the table and hugged her legs close to her chest. She leant her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Under this table she could hide from everything and everyone. She could find peace at last.

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

I lost. I cannot believe that I fucking lost. That Dolph Ziggler's a fucking cheat. I ripped my sleeves off my arms as I made my way back into my locker room. I'd just lost out on my place to be in the Money in the Bank ladder match and I was pissed off. At myself and at Dolph. At Dolph for being an arrogant dick and for my knee and giving way. Fuming, I pushed the door of my locker room open and switched the light on.

It took me a few moments to notice that there was someone curled up underneath the dressing table. Confused, I leant down and was met face to face with a wide-eyed Alanna.

"What are you doing under there?" I asked, instantly calming down. She was looking through me, not at me, and something was wrong.

"Hiding." she replied in a monotone. I was still confused.

"Hiding from what?" I asked.

"From all the bad things." She replied, still not looking at me. I smiled slightly.

"Is it working?" I asked. The corners of Alanna lips turned upwards and for the first time since I got back to my locker room she looked at me.

"Nothing bad has happened since I hid under here." she said with a shrug and went back to staring into space. I nodded.

"Can I join you?" I asked. Alanna nodded and I crawled under the table and mimicked her position with my legs tucked into my chest.

We sat under the table for a while before I turned to look at her.

"So what brought you to be hiding under my dressing room table?" I asked. Alanna looked at me then quickly turned away again.

"I told you, I'm hiding." She said. I nodded.

"Sure that's all?" I asked. Alanna looked at me with sudden tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"It's not all, but you know what?" She paused and I shook my head. "It's easier to run away than to face it all." She said with a sigh.

"No. Alanna it's easier to run away than to face things, it's better to tell someone and get help." I said softly. Alanna shrugged.

"Everyone will just think I'm attention seeking like they did last time." She scoffed and turned away again. I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"I won't." I said with a smile, not that she would see it. Alanna looked back at me.

"Dad will." She said with a matter of fact tone in her voice. It made me wonder what happened between her and Randy, they used to be so close.

"I'm sure he won't." I tried to reason but Alanna just kept shaking her head so I stopped.

"You know the day he walked out was the worst day of my life, that was until I found out that Jason had a girlfriend and had turned me into his whore for the week." She admitted. I nodded.

"You should give your dad a chance you know, he hasn't changed much from when you were younger." I said with a smile. Alanna narrowed her eyes in thought. "Just give him a chance, maybe tonight when you go back to the hotel, ask him how his day was and just talk about things, he loves you so much Alanna, he just wants to be a good dad, he just doesn't know how." I was rambling a little so decided to shut up. Alanna nodded.

"How do you know all this stuff?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Because I'm a dad. I want the best for Ruby but I haven't got a clue how to give it to her." I explained. Alanna smiled and nodded.

"Give him a chance." She repeated. I nodded. She looked at me with a face full of confusion. "How do I do that?" She asked. I smiled.

"How about we start by going to his locker room and apologising for your little show off earlier?" I suggested. Alanna nodded.

"And then what?" She asked.

"Go back to the hotel with him, suggest getting take out and then watch a movie and chat. Catch him up on things he's missed, like school and your interests, tell him why you don't dance any more." I suggested. Alanna nodded then shot me a weird look.

"How do you know that I used to dance?" She questioned.

"Your dad used to show everyone pictures of you at your shows and he used to play everyone the footage of you dancing. You were amazing." I said. Alanna smiled as if she were remembering something.

"I used to love it so much." She muttered, more to herself than to me I guessed.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. Alanna looked at me sadly again.

"Because dad left. Mom never really cared for my dance, it was dad that pushed me so when he left, I gave up." She admitted. I nodded in understanding.

"Tell him that, be honest with him." I said. Alanna nodded.

"I will. I'll talk to him tonight." She said with a smile. I nodded.

"Shall we reveal ourselves from our hiding place now?" I asked. Alanna smiled and nodded before shuffling out from under the table.

She helped me out and promised that she was going to find Randy and talk to him tonight, whether she would or not I would have to wait and find out but I could only hoped that out conversation helped.

I got changed into my home clothes and headed back to the hotel for an early night, I would catch up with Alanna and Randy tomorrow to see if they actually did talk or not. But for now, I was going to call Beth and Ruby then hit the sack.

**A/N: Could this be a turning point for Alanna? We'll have to see. **

**Review please? They make me rather happy. **

**And this wasn't proof read or anything so ignore all silly mistakes. **

**Many thanks :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Alanna slowly walked back to her father's locker room. She didn't want to do this, every part of her body was telling her not to talk to him, to carry on living in her own, little, hateful world but she also knew that Jeff was right and things wouldn't start to get better or easier until she spoke to her dad.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door of the locker room open and slid inside.

Randy was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door click closed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alanna, you're safe." He said quietly. Alanna stood just inside the door fiddling with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Yeah, erm, I'm sorry about that." She muttered, looking down at her feet. She looked up. "Can we talk?" She asked. It was now or never.

Randy looked a little shocked for a moment before nodded and standing up.

"Let me pack my bag up and we'll take a walk back to the hotel?" He offered. Alanna nodded and sat down on the couch as Randy went about packing up his things so they could leave and have the talk that Alanna had been dreading since she left Jeff's locker room.

Five minutes later, Alanna and Randy had stopped in the local park that was brightly lit by street lamps. They settled down on a bench and looked out towards the city skyline.

"What did you want to talk about?" Randy asked softly, not wanting to push Alanna too far who fiddled with her sleeves and chewed on the inside of her bottom lip.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She spoke quietly and avoided looking at her father. "I'm sorry for being a horrible person and putting you through hell and I don't really have an excuse for it, I just guess I wanted someone to notice that I'm not okay and when Jeff started to notice it pushed me even further away from people but now he's helped me see that hating everyone and everything is just making me more and more miserable and I don't want to be that person anymore." Alanna spoke fast but found that once she started speaking, it was easy. Randy nodded and listened patiently, he had no idea the hell that Alanna was going through and as she spoke he felt more and more guilty. He had never realised that him leaving had hurt her so much and that all she really wanted was for someone to take her hand and tell her that everything was going to be okay. "You really hurt me when you left. You were my knight in shining armour one day and the next day you just never came home. I kept asking Mom when you would be home and she would just ignore the subject. So I started acting up and behaving badly to spite her because she wouldn't tell me where you were or why you had gone. I stopped dancing and performing, I stopped watching the wrestling because it hurt to much to see you on the T.V and know that you weren't going to come home and then when Mom said I was going to see you again and start touring with you, I came up with the plan of being a bitch to put you through some of the hell that I went through, and for that I'm sorry." When Alanna had finished speaking, Randy took one of her hands in his. Tears were falling down her cheeks so he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Alanna, I had no idea about all of this and I can't stress how sorry I am. You are my princess Ally and I never meant to hurt you. I was in a bad place, a place that I didn't want to drag you and your mother into. I needed the space to clear my head. When it was clear and I had realised what I'd done I tried to phone you and send you letters but the calls were never returned and all my letters were returned the sender. It wasn't until you started acting up that your mother contacted me." Randy could feel his own tears burning his eyelids as he spoke. Alanna looked at him.

"You tried to phone and write?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her mother had never told her that he had tried to get in contact.

"Of course I did, you're my little girl." Randy confirmed. Alanna shook her head.

"That bitch." She muttered then looked up at Randy. "Mom must have kept them from me, she wanted me to hate you." Alanna burst into tears. Randy wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter and softly kissed her forehead. He also made a mental note to phone Sam and have words with her about keeping his attempts of contact away from Alanna.

"I love you Alanna, more than anything in the world." Randy said softly. Alanna pulled back and smiled weakly at him.

"I love you too." She said and gave him another hug.

"I'm glad we've had this chat." Randy said into her hair. Alanna nodded against his chest. So was she. Now she could have the father she remembered back and things could start getting back on track for her. Things could only get better for her now.

**A/N: Not much to say here apart from hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise about the length but the next chapter will be longer. If it's not too much trouble take a few moments to write a little review in the box underneath and send it to me? Many thanks to those of you who have and do regularly, you guys are the reason why I keep writing so thank you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Randy's POV: **

When we got back to the hotel, Alanna went straight to bed. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"Night dad." She said with a slight smile. I kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Ally." I said softly. With another smile, she went off and settled herself into bed. I stayed seated on the couch for a while before my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw that it was a text from John.

_Up for a few games of poker with Phil and Jeff? _

I looked up from my phone. Getting out would be the perfect opportunity to ring Sam. I didn't care that it was half 11 at night, I know Sam and she wouldn't be going to bed for another few hours so she could deal with a phone call from me. I looked over to Ally who was lying on her side facing away from me. I sighed. How could she be hiding so much pain and hatred inside her, she was far too young to be suffering that kind of cruelty.

"Ally, are you still awake?" I asked softly. Slowly, she turned and nodded at me.

"What's up?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Would you mind if I popped out for an hour or so?" I asked. Ally smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to sleep so do whatever you want dad." She said before yawning and turning back around. I nodded and stood up. I walked to her bed and leant over to place a kiss on her head.

"Sleep tight." I said softly. Alanna smiled.

"Don't drink too much; you tend to wake me up when you're drunk." She said with a smirk. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll try not to." I said and with one last chuckle, she rolled over and closed her eyes. Frowning, I picked up my phone and sent a text to John telling him I'd be with them soon before grabbing a jacket and leaving the room.

I hurried down the stairs. We were only on the third floor so three flights only took me just over a minute. I quickly walked through the lobby and made my way outside. As soon as I stepped outside, I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialled the last number I had for Sam.

The phone rang for a few times before someone answered.

"Hello, Sam's phone?" It was a man's voice, someone I didn't recognise.

"Hello, is Sam there?" I asked. I didn't want to talk to this man; I wanted to talk to my ex-wife.

"Sure. May I ask who this is?" The unknown man asked.

"It's Randy." I said simply. The guy shouted for Sam and I heard her declare she was coming. A short wait later, she came to the phone.

"What's the little bitch done now?" She asked straight away. There was no how is my daughter or asking me how I am just down right rudeness and accusations.

"She hasn't done anything, she's actually really well behaved with me she's loving it however, the reason why I'm calling isn't directly about Alanna. It's about you." I said with a blank tone. I was trying to stay calm but my ex-wife's new found arrogance was already irritating me.

"What about me?" Sam asked. I took in a deep breath.

"I'm just going to cut the crap and get right on it, why didn't you give Alanna any of the letters or event tickets I sent her?" I asked and took another deep breath. I needed to keep my calm.

"You never sent any." Sam tried to lie. I took another deep breath. Keep calm, I told myself.

"That's a downright lie and you know it Samantha. I sent Alanna numerous letters and post cards along with any St. Louis event tickets. I even invited her to travel to Europe with me one summer." I shook my head and started pacing. There was silence for a moment on Sam's end of the phone before she spoke again.

"Do you really want to know why Randal?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Because you weren't worth my time. I moved on when you left, so did Alanna."

"I wasn't worth your time? Are you sure Alanna moved on? Did she really not want to see her father any more?" I was starting to raise my voice so took a few breaths to calm myself back down.

"You were abusing drugs. You left our family to become married to drugs."

"I left because I knew that I needed to clean up my act, I cleaned up my act and tried to get in contact but I guess you were just the usual bitch you are now and refused my daughter access to her father." I spat. Another's moment silence followed before Sam spoke up.

"She didn't need someone like you in her life." Sam stated. I scoffed.

"Right, because you did such a good job yourself. Do you even have any idea what's going through Alanna's head? Do you have any clue how depressed she is?" I demanded.

"She's not depressed. She's going through a phase." Sam bit back. I laughed at her stupidity. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was laughing at your stupidity. Depression isn't just a phase, depression is a mental illness; a mental illness our daughter has because her mother neglected her of her father's attempts of communication. I hope you realise Sam that you will have a court case on your hands as I will be seeing you there." I informed her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm applying for full custody of Alanna. I'll be sending the court dates to you soon and if you wish you can follow my advice."

"What's that?"

"Get a lawyer and don't put up too much of a fight." I said simply and hung up the phone. Angrily shoving the phone back into my pocket, I made my way up to John's room.

* * *

Sam was shocked and stunned over the phone call she had just received.

"What was all that about?" Her new boyfriend, Jared, asked. Sam looked up at him, she was still clutching the phone in her hand. Suddenly, she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Jared asked. Sam composed herself and sighed.

"I'm being taken to court." She said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Jared asked, blinking at his girlfriend.

"Randy's taking me to court so he can have custody of Alanna." She explained and laughed again.

"Ring him back and tell him that he need not bother with court he can have her." Jared said with a laugh to match Sam's. Sam nodded and started to redial the number that had just called her. Randy answered after the 4th ring.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly.

"Don't bother with court, Alanna's yours." Sam laughed and made sure that Randy heard it before hanging up. She then turned to Jared who was sitting on the couch next to her and smirking.

"We are child free." Sam said with a wink. "Child free forever."

"Indeed we are sweetie, indeed we are." He said and leant in to place a long, passionate kiss on her lips. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She no longer had to worry about her good for nothing daughter, she was free.

**A/N: Thank you so so so so so much for all your reviews, they really do make me happy and knowing that you lot like what I'm writing gives me so much more motivation to keep writing. So what's in store for poor Alanna now? I guess you'll have to wait and see. **

**Read and Review? :')**


	11. Chapter 11

When Alanna woke she noticed that Randy was already up and out of the hotel room. She thought nothing of it and presumed that he was at the gym, she checked the time and nodded to herself, it was the right time for him to be at the gym. Shrugging, she got out of bed and headed into the shower whilst replaying last night's conversation with her dad in her head.

She could tell that he really meant all those things he had said but there was still a place in her mind that was saying she wasn't sure. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to ring her mom and demand answers but she knew that her mom would avoid the subject or come up with pointless excuses. Shaking her head she for out of the shower and got dressed. She needed to speak to Jeff.

She picked up her phone and dialled his number, he was only in the room two rooms down but she was feeling lazy. Jeff answered after the fourth ring.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" He asked. He sounded wide awake and she could hear who she presumed was Matt and Shannon laughing in the background.

"Just wondering if you want to meet up for a coffee, cigarette and chat?" She asked.

"Sure. I've gotta get a shirt on so I'll knock for you in five." He said with a light tone. Ally smiled and said thanks before ending the phone call. She needed to thank him.

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door, Alanna picked up her key card, cigarettes and purse before opening the door and stepping out into the hall way. Jeff smiled at her and nodded and she closed the door and they made their way down to the lobby and outside for their chat and cigarette.

They found a bench that was secluded from passers-by so they wouldn't be interrupted for autographs. They both sat down and sparked up before Alanna spoke.

"I spoke to dad." She said and took in a pull on her cigarette.

"How did it go?" Jeff asked turning to slightly face her.

"It went amazingly well. I actually had no idea about some of the things he told me and did you know that he wrote me letters and sent me event tickets whenever the WWE was in St. Louis but my mom kept them from me for some reason and that's why I hated him. I hated him because I thought that he didn't care about me, that when he left he decided that he didn't want to know me." She shook her head and paused to take another drag of her cigarette. "I just never knew."

"So my advice was useful?" Jeff asked with a half-smirk. Alanna grinned at him and nodded.

"The best advice that anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much." Alanna slicked her cigarette away and leant forward to give Jeff a hug. He paused for a moment not knowing whether to return it or not and decided he should. Alanna was like a daughter to him and he was so glad to see her a little happier. He felt confident that Alanna could work things out without his help now but that didn't mean that he was going to stop being there for her.

"I want to talk to my mom now, demand answer maybe get her point of view on the subject." Alanna said after pulling back from the hug.

"Why don't you ring her then?" Jeff suggested but Alanna shook her head.

"No, if I ring her she'll make excuses or try to avoid the subject, I think I'll talk to her whilst we're in St. Louis. Would you take me to her?" She asked.

"Sure. Then we could do a whistle stop tour of where you grew up." He said with a smirk. Alanna looked at him with her eyebrow raised then, for no reason at all, the pair started laughing. It was a carefree and happy laugh and Alanna thought for that moment that happiness was actually something she could achieve. With help from Jeff and by opening up to her dad, happiness was definitely in her horizon.

The pair sat and people watched for a while, laughing at some of the women who were mutton dressed as lamb and just having a care free time before they decided that they should head back to the hotel. The WWE had one more night in Georgia before moving onto Missouri and Alanna's home state of St. Louis where she would confront her mother about the hidden letters, ignored phone calls and forgotten event tickets.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It's just a filler before the next chapter where Alanna will confront Sam. Dun dun dunnnnnnn… **

**So I've had MAJOR computer issues that have been seriously annoying and just grrr so I'm having to use either my nan's old computer or the college computers so updates are slow. I'm very sorry about that and the next chapter will be uploaded ASAP. **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they really do make me happy :D - big grin to represent mine every time I get a review alert through so thank you again and maybe if it's not too much to ask you could all review this mini chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12

Alanna woke up in the spare room of her dad's house. He'd purchased a small house with only 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It was far from what Alanna had expected but as her father said when they arrived home in the early hours of that morning, he didn't need a big house when it was only him.

She got up out of bed and without getting dressed headed downstairs. The downstairs of her dad's house was open planned which made the whole place look bigger. The semi-large lounge which, was mostly occupied with Randy's music collection and an oversized T.V with surround sound was a cream and coffee coloured theme with a large brown leather sofa big enough for at least 3 people to sleep on. Behind the lounge went into the dining room which was held a large table and chairs and not much else. Alanna walked through the dining room into the kitchen. The kitchen was red and white themed and Alanna loved it. The cabinets were all white but the tiles on the wall were a deep red.

Randy was busy cooking breakfast in the kitchen when Alanna walked in. He turned and smiled at her.

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked as he went about preparing to cook the pancakes. Alanna slid onto one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar.

"I'm not too sure. I text a few of my old mates yesterday but none of them have replied." She said with a shrug and checked her phone for good measures, still no messages. Randy frowned at her but she smiled and waved it off. He passed her a coffee and Alanna drank slowly as she watched Randy stack the pancakes onto a plate and drizzle on the perfect amount of syrup. As Randy passed the plate to her she smiled. She could get used to this.

Randy came and sat on the stool next to her with his own stack of pancakes. It had been a long time since he cooked breakfast for not only himself but for someone else as well.

"So I've been thinking about you maybe moving in with me?" Randy suggested in between mouthfuls of pancake. Alanna looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Seriously?" She asked, unsure whether or not her father was being serious. Randy nodded.

"Well you're 18 in a few months so you can stay here on your own when I'm touring but until then, if you don't mind, you can continue to tour with me." He explained. Alanna broke out in a grin.

"Yes." She half shouted, half spoke.

"Yes?" Randy repeated.

"Yes I'll move in with you." Alanna said with a grin. Randy put down his fork and wrapped his arms around Alanna.

"We could get a new place? Something a bit bigger?" He suggested. Alanna shook her head.

"No, this house is amazing. I want to live here." She said with a smile. Randy nodded.

"Glad, because I love this place too."

After they had both finished their breakfast, Randy gave Alanna a tour of the garden. Despite the basic appeal of the house, the garden was anything but. Half of the garden was taken up by a full sized swimming pool.

"It's heated all year through and I have a pool keeper that comes in at the same time as the house keeper so it's all in check." Randy explained. Alanna just kept staring at in awe. At her mom's house they had a pond in the garden but there was no way you would want to swim in that.

At the end of the garden there was what looked to be a large, wooden shed but as they got nearer, Alanna could see through the window that it was not an ordinary wooden shed. Randy unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

Inside the shed walls had been painted and off-white colour and the floor had been carpeted. Different exercise machines lined the wall.

"This is where I keep my fitness up." Randy said with a smirk. "If I'm not in the house, I'm usually down here."

Alanna nodded and walked around some of the machines. They were all top of the range and she assumed that they must have been very expensive. Her attention was caught by the far wall that was completely mirrored and also equipped with a barre. Alanna slowly walked towards it. Her dad had a dance studio in his shed. She looked back at Randy her was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face.

"The shed was built soon after I moved in; I had the dance area set up for you." He explained. Alanna nodded and continued to walk towards the barre. She placed her hands equally in front of her and placed her feet into first position. Without thinking she bent down into a plié and lifted her arms into third position. She did a small carriage of the arms before realising what she was doing. She whipped around to look at her dad who was watching with a look of pride on his face.

"You should start dance again." He said with a smile. Alanna shrugged and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She saw a shadow of who she used to be, the future ballerina and nodded before looking back to Randy.

"I would kind of like that." She admitted and walked away from the barre. She followed Randy back into her house and as they got through the kitchen her mobile started ringing in her pocket. Her heart jumped hoping that it was one of her friends but saw it was Jeff. She answered.

"Hey Jeffery." She said with a musical tone.

"Hey Alanna, did you wanna go see you mom today?" He asked. Alanna thought about it for a moment and looked to her dad. She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Do you mind if I go out today?" She asked. Randy looked up from his newspaper and shook his head.

"Go for it." He said with a smile that hadn't seemed to have left his lips. Alanna put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, we can go today." She said suddenly very nervous about confronting her mom.

"Okay, I'll swing by and get you in half hour or so?" Jeff asked. Alanna nodded then realised that he wouldn't be able to see her.

"That's cool. See you then." She said and then ended the phone call and headed upstairs to get dressed.

She stood in front of her suitcase and was struggling to decide what to wear. She wanted to show that she had changed and grown up since her mom had sent her away through what she was wearing. She decided on a denim skirt and her red and black chequered shirt with a black vest top underneath. She put on her newish converse and ran a crush through her hair. She decided on a small amount of eyeliner just under her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Even she could see the change in her since starting to travel with Randy and she could see it even more now that things were starting to look up.

She made her way downstairs and went into the lounge where Randy was sitting on the couch watching the enormous T.V.

"I'm going out for lunch with Jeff." She said with a smile. Randy looked up and smiled.

"You look lovely, going anywhere nice?" He asked. Alanna chewed down on her bottom lip. She didn't really want to tell him that she was going to see her mom.

"Not too sure, we're just gunna have a look around to see what we find." She said with a smile. Randy nodded and leant back against the couch.

"I'll be back before we have to leave for the arena." She called as she made her way out of the front door.

Jeff was already parked up outside. He waved from the driver's seat. Alanna smile and waved back as she made her way towards the car. She got into the passenger seat.

"Morning." She said cheerfully. Jeff smiled.

"Morning, are you sure about this?" He asked with an obvious tone of worry in his voice. Alanna nodded and sparked up a cigarette. Jeff nodded in reply and started the car up and pulled away from the house.

"Dad asked me to move in with him." Alanna said in between directing Jeff to her childhood home.

"Really? That's awesome." Jeff replied. Alanna nodded.

"He said I have to travel with him until I turn eighteen but that's only a few months, then after that I can stay at the house when he's touring." She explained. She thought about telling Jeff about the dance studio in the yard but decided against it. That was a little secret she would like to keep to herself.

Jeff pulled up outside the house that Alanna used to call home. Nothing had changed since she had left only a few months earlier except there was a black SUV in the driveway.

Alanna sat in her seat just staring at the house. Nerves were bouncing around her stomach and she was questioning whether this was the right idea or not.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Jeff said softly from the driver's side. Alanna looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I do. I need to know the truth." She said, her confidence slightly building. She put her hand on the car door and opened it. She stepped out and looked back to Jeff.

"Wish me luck." She said with a half-smirk. Jeff nodded.

"Good luck."

Alanna closed the car door and walked up to the house. She walked past the SUV. She'd never seen it before and just assumed that her mom had bought a new car. They hadn't spoken in weeks so it wouldn't surprise her to keep something like a new car from her.

She approached the front door and took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking three times. Her heart was thumping in her chest and butterflies were going mad in her stomach. She swallowed the lump in her throat and told herself to get a grip.

The door opened slowly and a largely built man with dark hair answered. He gave Alanna a weird look.

"If you're trying to sell something, I can tell you right now that we're not interested." He said with an arrogant tone to his deep voice. He tried to shut the door in Alanna's face but she placed a hand on it to stop him.

"I'm not trying to sell anything, my name's Alanna and I'm looking for Sam?" She said her voice slightly weakened with nerves and her heart pounding thinking that her mom had moved without telling her. The man gave her another weird look before stepping back.

"Wait there." He instructed. Alanna nodded and the man disappeared. A few gut wrenching moments later, Sam appeared at the door. She stepped out pushing Alanna back slightly and pulled the door ajar behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked in an irritated tone. Her hair was messy and she was dressed in old jeans with rips in and a baggy shirt. "Has your father got fed up with you and sent you back?" She demanded. Alanna narrowed her eyes at the woman who was once her world.

"No actually, I've come here to ask you some questions." Alanna spoke with a new found confidence and a growing hate for her mother.

"Well hurry up about it then." Sam said. Alanna smirked.

"It'll take as long as it takes I'm afraid." Alanna said. "First, I want to know why you kept Dad's letters from me and I don't want any bullshit." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. Sam shook her head.

"Your father never sent any letters." She said and turned her nose up at Alanna. Alanna scoffed and laughed.

"Cut the crap Samantha, I came here for the truth and I won't leave until I get it." Alanna spat.

"Your father was a useless waste of space, he left us. He didn't want anything to do with me or you." Sam spoke; she was getting flustered and was starting to sweat. Alanna laughed.

"Says the one that sent her daughter away instead of asking her what was wrong." Alanna said with a shake of her head. "I'll ask you again, why did you keep my father from me?" She spoke slowly and took a step towards Sam.

"You didn't deserve someone like him." Sam said quietly. Alanna shook her head.

"I want the letters." Alanna said with a nod. When Sam didn't move she added "Now." Sam nodded and disappeared into the house. She re-appeared a while later with a box in her arms. She handed the box to Alanna who nodded a thank you.

"I wanted to protect you." Sam finally spat out. Alanna laughed.

"And look how well that went down. I'll let you in on a little secret; by keeping me away from my dad you ruined my life. I stopped dancing. I started smoking. I failed school. I was so miserable that I didn't even care if I lived or died in fact, many times I would wish that I was dead." Alanna spoke as a look of horror came across Sam's face before it was replaced with anger.

"How dare you blame me for you being a fuck up Alanna. I did my best for you. I tried everything to keep you under control and you just did everything you could to make my life a misery, I've never been happier since you went with your dad. I finally have a life and it's no thanks to you." Sam spoke, her voice rising with every word. Alanna raised her eyebrow at her mom.

"That's good to know mother because guess what? I've never been happier either so now we know that you're a class A bitch, we can both move on with our lives." She said with a sweet tone of voice. "I'm moving with Dad. You want a life, you can have one without me." She said with a nod and turned around. She started walking towards Jeff's car.

"Ally wait!" Sam shouted after her. "You're my daughter, I love you." Alanna spun on her heel and laughed.

"Biggest pile of shit I've ever heard." She called back. "Don't bother getting on contact, I won't return the calls." She spat on the ground and got towards the car. She climbed into the passenger side and looked to Jeff.

"Drive." She instructed. Jeff nodded and pulled away from the house where Sam was still standing in the doorway. Alanna didn't look back on her mother. She didn't need her anymore, she had her Dad and Jeff, they were all she needed from now on.

**A/N: I hope this was worth the wait which I am truly sorry about I am still having the worst luck with computers it's crazy anyway HERE IT IS! **

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, they really do make me smile and I love each and every one of you. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has put this story onto their alerts and favourites, I'm so glad that it is going down so well it reall makes writing worth it. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter and continue to support me with this story. Thank you very much and if it's no trouble maybe you could all review this chapter too? **

**Melly. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Alanna and Jeff sat in a local café just five minutes from her mom's house. She was feeling a little shaky after the confrontation and needed a coffee. Alanna had the box of her dad's letters on the table in front of her. She used it as a drum whilst she stared out of the window.

"Are you gunna read them?" Jeff asked after sitting in silence for a while. Alanna looked at him blankly then looked back down to the box of letters.

"I don't know. Part of me doesn't want to." She said with a frown.

"Why not?" Jeff asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't really know, I guess I'm just worried that they won't be what I imagine them to be like." Alanna gazed down at the box that contained years worth of unread letters.

"You'll never know if you don't read them." Jeff spoke softly. Alanna looked up at him and nodded. She thumbed the opening of the box and took a deep breath. Jeff leant forward and placed his hand over hers.

"You don't have to do it here." He said quietly. Alanna smiled and nodded.

"I want to open them now. It's now or never." She said confidently. Jeff pulled his hand back and nodded.

Alanna opened the box and picked a random letter. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opened the envelope addressed to her and started to read out loud.

_Dear Ally,_

_I hope you are well and that everything is okay at home. Things are really busy here in the WWE, we're building up to Wrestlemania and it's really tiring totally worth it though. I hope that you accept the enclosed tickets. They're not ringside but they're still pretty close. _

_Travelling the world is beautiful and I hope that one day when you're older you will get to see the sights that I have seen the past few years. Maybe one day I will take you to Europe. We can go to London, Paris, Rome, Athens, all of the beautiful cities that I have come to love so much. _

_How is your dancing going? I would love for you to reply and let me know when one of your dance shows is and I will drop the world to come and see you perform. You really have an amazing talent and I hope and pray that you use it to the advantage and take everything that life gives you. _

_I hope to see you at Wrestlemania but until then take care. _

_Love from Dad. _

Alanna finished reading and looked up at Jeff. She had tears in her eyes.

"Dad wanted me to be at Wrestlemania." She said softly. Jeff nodded.

"He wanted you to be at every Wrestlemania, he must have spent so much money on the tickets and it killed him to see that your mother never brought you along." Jeff explained. Alanna nodded and picked another letter out of the box. She opened it up and again stared to read out loud.

_Dear Ally, _

_I haven't heard from you for a while, I hope everything is well. Are you still dancing? If so it would mean a lot if I could come and watch you again soon, the last show I attended was amazing. You really are so talented. _

_Summerslam was awesome. I'm not World Heavyweight champion, I was thinking of you, I didn't see you in the crowd but maybe I just missed you. It was a shame not to see you, I've been missing a lot recently. _

_It's your birthday soon, is there anything you would like and don't worry about budget I would spend all the money I have ever earned on you. Just let me know what you want and I'll try my hardest to get it for you. _

_Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love From Dad. _

Alanna put that letter down and opened another one. She kept reading until she had read every letter in the box. She had tears in her eyes when she finally looked up to Jeff.

"He really did love me." She spoke with her voice barely above a whisper. Jeff nodded.

"Did you ever doubt that he did?" Jeff asked a little shocked at what Alanna was saying. Alanna nodded slowly.

"I really did but now I know that it was just mom poisoning me against him." She shook her head. "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier." She put all the read letters back into the box and closed it up. She looked to Jeff. "Can we go back now? I would like to talk to Dad." She asked with a smile. Jeff nodded and stood up. He knew that what she needed now was some time alone with her father.

* * *

Alanna knocked on the front door and turned to wave Jeff goodbye. He waved back and pulled off heading back towards the hotel the majority of the WWE Superstars were staying in.

Randy came to the door in sweat pants and no t-shirt on. Alanna was used to this by now and put it down to him being in the gym. Randy smiled then looked down to the box in her hands.

"What's in the box?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen and Alanna placed the box onto the kitchen side. She turned to him with a sheepish expression on her face.

"I...err.." She paused and looked down at the floor. She didn't know what Randy's reaction would be when he found out where she'd been that day. "I went to see mom." She spat it out whilst avoiding eye contact with her dad.

"Okay, how did it go?" He asked he took a seat at the breakfast bar. He indicated to the stool next to him. Alanna nodded and sat down.

"I wanted to get her side of the story." Alanna explained. Randy nodded in understanding. He had expected Alanna to visit her mother, he would be worried if she didn't. "She tried to blame everything on you and then got all flustered and then got angry when I stood up to her and then I told her basically to go to hell and she started crying and then she got angry again so I got angry and then she got sad and tried to apologise then I demanded this box and then I walked away." When Alanna finished speaking, she let out a deep breath. Randy just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Alanna sheepishly looked up at him then looked back down again. "So then I went to a cafe and..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Read all of the letters."

"All of them?"

"Every single one." Alanna looked up at her dad. Tears sprung into her eyes. "I'm so sorry Daddy." She shook her head from side to side. The feeling of guilt hadn't left her since she'd finished reading the letters. She'd hated her father for so long and given him such a hard time.

Randy looked at his daughter who was in tears and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her close. He stroked her hair and leant his head on hers. He lifted her head up and shook his own.

"You don't have to be sorry Ally." He said softly. "I just want you to know that I've never stopped loving you. You're my daugther and nothing will ever change that." Randy gave Alanna another hug.

"I love you too Dad." She whispered into his chest. She pulled back and nodded to him. "Would you mind if I go for a lie down? It's been a long day." She asked. Randy smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, did you want to stay here whilst I'm at the show tonight?" He asked. Alanna thought about it for a moment and nodded. She had to get used to being left alone at some point. Randy smiled. "Do you want me to wake you up before I leave?" He asked. Alanna nodded again and gave him a kiss before she picked up the box and headed upstairs to what was now her room. She put the box down in the window seat and went over to the bed. She kicked her shoes off and fell onto the bed.

She let out a sigh of relief. Now she had the confrontation with her mother over, she could finally relax. She reached for her phone and started the music quietly out loud. It was then that she flicked to the calender and panicked when the realisation hit her. Her period was late.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn... Okay so here's an update at last! Yay. I'm living with my grandmother at the moment so I have regular access to a computer! Yay. And my laptop should be back soon! Double yay! I haven't proof read mainly because I'm tired and want to go to bed which is where I am going after I have posted this. Anyway... Read and review? :') **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to start this story with an apology for not updating in ages! My muses have hibernated with the weather but they seem to be back now, despite the weather still being awful. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy and review? **

Alanna paced around her newly decorated bedroom at her father's house. Her mind had not rested since she realised that there was a possibility that she could be pregnant. She had been too distracted with everything kicking off with her mother that she hadn't given her not coming on a single minutes thought.

She walked over to the closet to pack some clothes for the next few weeks of the tour. She picked out a few dresses that would be good for the states that were still hot at this time of the year.

After a dragging hour of packing clothes and making sure she had everything she needed for the tour. Alanna attempted to drag her suitcase down the stairs ready to load onto her dad's bus. However, the bag kept getting caught on the steps and finally out of frustration she let out a small cry and kicked the suitcase down the remaining stairs. It tumbled down and landed at the foot of the stairs with a loud thud.

Randy came running out of the kitchen and spotted Alanna standing sheepishly at the top of the stairs. He gave her a questioning look.

"It fell?" She said in a questioning tone and smiled sweetly. Randy just shook his head in amusement and picked up the fallen case. Alanna slunked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen with Randy following behind her.

"There's some left overs in the refrigerator if you fancy 'em. They need eating before we go." He said in passing as he made his way out into the outhouse to complete his morning work out.

Alanna watched him walk into the outhouse and close the door behind him before she pulled out her phone. Conveniently, the next state they were travelling to was North Carolina and Randy had okayed her staying with the Hardy's for the week. Alanna hovered over the call button by Beth's name but decided to send her a text instead.

_I need some help. _

_Ally. _

She sent the message and quickly put her phone on the table before heading the fridge and emptying the left overs onto a plate for her to heat up. She had just placed the plate into the microwave oven when her phone buzzed from over on the table.

With a deep breath and a few nods of her head, Alanna walked over to her phone and picked it up.

_Anything you need hon, I'm here for you. _

Alanna paced the kitchen trying to think of the right words to say to ask for help. Asking for help was always the hardest part. She decided to just suck it up and text what she really needed to say.

_I think I may be pregnant. _

She sent the message and put her phone into her pocket. The microwave oven beeped from behind her indicating that her left overs were heated and ready to eat. Alanna took them out and headed into the front room to watch T.V. She'd nearly finished eating when her phone buzzed. Alanna tried to ignore it but then realised it was a phone call. Listening to see if Randy was anywhere near and realising he wasn't, she answered the phone knowing full well that it was Beth.

"Hello?" She didn't want to take part in this conversation but she knew she would have to.

"How're you feeling?" Beth asked. She clearly sounded worried.

Alanna stood up with her plate in one hand and holding the phone to her ear with the other and made her way into the kitchen. Seeing that her dad was still in the outhouse she was going to tell Beth the truth.

"In myself I feel fine but in my head, I'm panicking and worrying and freaking out all at the same time." She confessed.

"Worrying isn't going to help you at all. What time are you leaving for Raleigh?" Beth asked.

"We're leaving at around 12 so we won't be in Raleigh until midnight."

"Well tomorrow morning, I'll come get you from the hotel and we'll have a girly day with Ruby. We'll get you a test and we'll go from there. Just stay strong hon."

Alanna smiles and promises that she'll try not to worry too much before ending the phone call just minutes before Randy walks in.

"You all ready to go?" He asked. Alanna looked up and nodded. Randy smiled and walked back out of the room. Alanna sighed. She was confused and worried. She didn't know what to do, if she was pregnant, it didn't bear thinking about instead she got up and went into her room to make sure that she definitely had everything. The road to Raleigh was going to be a long and stressful one but Beth was right, worrying wasn't going to help her.

"Are we there yet?" Alanna asked from where she lay sprawled out in one of the couches on her dad's tour bus. Randy sighed.

"For one last time, no." His temper was short due to Alanna asking ever five minutes whether they had arrived in Raleigh yet. He put it down to impatience and boredom but really Alanna just wanted to get away and find out whether or not she was expecting.

Alanna slumped back down on the couch and huffed. She hated travelling. Especially on a bus where her father wouldn't even let her smoke. She tried to ignore the fact that she should quit. Half of her was still denying that it was possible. She wanted to be a carefree teenager not have to care for another little human being that needed everything done for them.

Eventually, she fell asleep on the couch the twelve hour drive getting to her. They'd stopped for the second driver to take over whilst the other slept and she had been let off the bus for a smoke before being pushed back on by Randy who had since gone to lie down and sleep himself.

When she awoke she found her dad sitting opposite her reading a magazine. On closer inspection she saw that he was reading a WWE magazine.

"Seriously?" She asked. Randy looked at her with a look of confusion on his face. "You're reading the WWE magazine?" She asked. Randy nodded.

"Just making sure that I look good in the photo shoot." He said with a wink. Alanna rolled her eyes and sat up straight. A smirk came across her face as she spoke the next few words.

"Are we there yet?"

Randy put his head to the table with a thud which caused Alanna to start laughing.

"About an hour away Miss Orton." Called one of the drivers from the front. Alanna hated when they called her Miss Orton, it made it feel too professional. The drivers that her dad had when she was a kid weren't like that they used to call her Ally and she would often sit at the front with them and pretend that she was driving the bus.

"Thank you Carl, and please call me Alanna or Ally." She called back. The driver nodded and took a mental note for next time.

"I'm hungry." Alanna voiced loudly. Randy who had now resumed his reading of the magazine simply pointed to the refrigerator. Alanna, who was getting fed up with being stuck in the tour bus scoffed and got up to see what food there was.

She opened the fridge to find that there was only fruit and other healthy snacks in there. Healthy food was the last thing that Alanna wanted to eat in the present moment in time. She wanted chocolate and chips. She wanted cookies and cakes. She also wanted McDonald's.

"Are we gunna be driving past a McDonald's?" She asked loudly. Randy looked up from his magazine.

"I think so, there's one at the end of this highway." Randy answered and raised his eyebrow at his daughter. He knew what was coming next.

"Can we stop there?" Alanna asked with a grin on her face. Randy sighed.

"No." He said firmly.

"Pardon?" Alanna asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No. We are not stopping in McDonald's." Randy repeated and went back to reading the last few pages of his magazine.

Alanna glared at him from where she was standing. She wasn't the kind of girl who didn't get their own way. She was always given anything she wanted when she wanted.

"We're going to McDonald's." She corrected, a thick tone of defiance in her voice.

"We are not going to McDonald's Alanna." Randy repeated again. He closed his magazine and looked at her. She was giving him a death glare. "Why do you want to go to that horrible place anyway Ally? It's bad for you." Randy asked. He hated McDonald's with a passion. If he had it his way he would personally close every McDonald's Restaurant in the world.

"So is smoking yet we both do that." Alanna pointed out with a smug smirk on her face.

Randy sighed. He was trying not to let Alanna's tone get to him but it was hard especially when she was acting like this.

"Alanna, we are not going to McDonald's." He repeated again. He stood up and made his way to the back of the bus, he laid down on the bed and Alanna followed him. She stood at the bottom of the bed with her arms on her hips.

"I'm hungry and want to go to McDonald's." She declared loudly.

"And I want a toilet made out of gold but it ain't gunna happen." Randy retaliated back.

"But you could have one if you wanted one." Alanna pointed out. Randy sighed again. Sometimes, his daughter was impossible.

"We're not going." Randy said again.

"You don't have to, you can stay in the bus." Alanna pointed out.

Randy sat up.

"Fine go and tell Carl to stop at McDonald's and you can go in but you use your own money." Randy gave in. He couldn't be bothered to argue.

Alanna clapped her hands in victory and hurried to the front of the bus to tell Carl to stop over at McDonald's.

* * *

An hour's drive and a stop by in McDonalds later, Alanna found herself sitting in the kitchen of the youngest Hardy's house. She'd been shown around the house by Jeff. The house was beautiful. Jeff's artwork and photogrophy decorated the walls around the house vbut her favourite room had been his art studio. It was plainly decorated but unfinished canvases lined the wall and on the floor was a giant sized canvas that Jeff had recently been working on. It was abstract and full of beautiful colours like reds and greens. He explained that when it was finished, he was hopefully selling it to a mueseum in South Carolina. Alanna thought it was amazing that one man could do so much and still be level headed and awesome.

"How do you have time to do all of this awesome stuff?" She asked as they sat in the lounge watching some rubbish program on the T.V.

"In all honestly, I don't know." He replied with a chuckle. Alanna shrugged her shoulders. Beth was asleep but she'd bought a couple of tests for her and they would do them in the morning. Alanna tried to shake the thoughts from her mind but it didn't work. They were always there. With a yawn and a stretch she announced she was going to bed. Jeff smiled and showed her to the guest room to make sure she was okay.

"We're here for you." He reminded her before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Once alone, Alanna collapsed onto the bed. It was a large bed and very soft that she sunk right in. She sighed. Moving in with her dad was meant to be a new start not another string of hassles. She kicked her shoes off and without getting changed into her pyjamas, she curled up under the covers. Tomorrow was a new day, a new day that would reveal her future. Alanna knew what it was going to be, she just had that inner feeling. Without realising her hands rested on her flat stomach in a protective position. She knew that her gut feelings were true, she just needed to confirm them. Without any more thought, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: IT'S WRESTLEMANIA TODAY! EEEEEEK. So in celebration of the biggest event of the year, here's a new chapter. Enjoy. **

Two blue lines.

Alanna looked down at the stick she was holding in her shaky hand and sighed. The result on the test was telling her what she'd already figured out. She stared at the two lines. There was no mistaking it, they were clear as day. It was for real, she was going to be a momma.

She turned around and unlocked the door. Beth was waiting for her outside, Alanna signalled for her to come in and she then closed and locked the door behind her. Without saying anything she handed the stick to Beth who looked at the result then placed it on the basin. She then opened her arms to give Alanna a hug. Alanna rested her head on Beth's shoulder and started to cry.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She admitted through sobs. Beth stroked her hair and let her calm down before saying anything.

"It's going to be okay." Is all Beth said. Alanna lifted her head. She didn't see how everything was going to be alright. She was 17 years old, how would getting pregnant at 17 be alright? She stepped away from Beth and picked up the test again. She tried shaking it but she knew it wouldn't work. There was no way the result was going to be undone. She turned back around to Beth.

"What am I going to do?" She asked simply, tears filling her eyes once more. Beth smiled sympathetically.

"First thing, we're going to throw away this test." She said in a soft tone and took the test from Alanna and put it into the bin. "Second, we're going to go downstairs and get something to eat and we'll discuss your options." She held out her hand for Alanna to take and she did so. She was panicking. She didn't know the slightest thing about babies let alone know how to raise one. She'd never even held a newborn baby.

She followed Beth downstairs and into the kitchen. Jeff had taken Ruby to Matt's for lunch just to get out of the house. He knew that Alanna would need space. Alanna slid onto a stool in the kitchen and looked out of the window.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." She admitted as Beth handed her a coffee. Beth circled the island and took a seat next to her.

"Why not honey?" She asked. Alanna shook her head and looked down at her coffee in front of her.

"I don't know anything about babies, I've never even held a newborn baby!" She wailed. Her head was going over drive and it was clear that she was panicking. Beth placed her hand on top of Alanna's and smiled.

"Stop panicking, no one knows what they're doing when they're pregnant for the first time. Even Jeff and I had no clue what to do when we found out that I was expecting Ruby. Hell, we still don't know what we're doing. But it's easy to learn." Beth smiled as Alanna looked at her.

"You really didn't know what you were doing?" She asked. Beth chuckled and shook her head.

"I wasn't supposed to be able to have children so we'd not prepared anything or researched anything. We really didn't have a clue." She admitted. Alanna nodded and instantly looked more relaxed.

"How did you learn? You're great parents!" She asked and complimented. Beth smiled.

"There's loads you can do, a) You have us to help you if you have any questions. b) You have the internet, you can research about the different types of parenting and how other people raise their children then decide how you want to raise yours and then there's loads and loads or baby books out there all designed to help first time mom's like you." Beth explained. Alanna nodded and took mental notes. The more she spoke to Beth about being pregnant, the more okay she felt about it and actually, she was getting a little excited. She wouldn't tell anyone this but having children is something she'd always wanted. She loved children really.

By the time Jeff arrived home with a sleeping Ruby, Alanna felt a lot better about the majority of the situation she was in. There was really only one thing bothering her.

"How am I meant to tell people? Like my dad and the baby's dad?" She blurted out as they were having dinner. Jeff shrugged, he was his usual helpful self when it came to stressful things like this. He would be an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on when someone needed him but he never was able to give solutions to problems. Not always anyway.

"You just have to tell them. Bluntly and honestly." Beth said with a sympathetic smile. She hated telling her parents she was pregnant and she was a fair few years older than Alanna.

"Who is the father?" Jeff asked without looking up. Alanna swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Jason, the guy in Miami." She spoke with her voice just above a whisper and she kept her gaze down at her half empty plate of food.

"Wow. That prick." Jeff spoke out loud and earned himself a slap on the arm from Beth. Jeff looked at her. "What? He is!" He tried to defend himself but Beth just shook her head. Alanna watched them with an amused look on her face, when she grew up she would adore to have a relationship like Jeff and Beth's. They were just perfect for each other.

Nothing more was said about Alanna being pregnant for the rest of the evening. Matt and Shannon came round and they had a quiet movie night. At least it was quiet for the guys, Ruby was teething and therefore, wouldn't settle.

Alanna and Beth were standing over her cot after finally getting her to sleep. Ruby looked like an angel asleep. She really was a beautiful child with blonde curly hair and Jeff's slightly turned up nose.

"Will my baby be like that?" Alanna asked as the pair watched Ruby sleep. Beth nodded.

"Teething isn't the best time for babies and toddlers. It's very painful and can cause fevers too." Beth explained then went over to the closet. She pulled out some parenting books that she'd read when she was expecting Ruby and handed them to Alanna.

Alanna smiled.

"Read these, they should help." Beth instructed with a smile.

"Thank you, I will." She nodded and the pair headed out of the room. Alanna excused herself to bed where she sat cross legged on the bed with the first pregnancy book open in front of her.

As she read she was amazing at how little she knew. She'd worked out that she was around 6 weeks pregnant so she was reading all about the baby at six weeks. The baby looks a bit like a tadpole but is starting to develop their face and could have a heartbeat by now. Alanna looked down at her belly. It didn't look any different than it did before, only it had changed on the inside, she was now carrying a small infant which would be her daughter or son. The book she was reading stated that she might start feeling sick and get headaches along with lots of other symptoms that didn't sound nice. Shaking her head, Alanna closed the book and put it on the floor near her bed before lying down, turning the lamp off and closing her eyes.

Alanna quickly fell into a dream. A dream that felt all so real.

_Randy was sitting at their dining room table eating his food when Alanna walked in. He looked up and smiled. Alanna smiled back and hovered in the doorway._

"_Dad, I need to talk to you?" She asked. Randy looked up and indicated for her to sit down. She did so and then opened her mouth to speak. _

"_I'm pregnant." She spoke calmly and slowly even though on the inside she was panicking. Randy looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. The shocked expression quickly changed to an angry one and he stood up. _

"_You're what?" He asked. Alanna blinked and repeated what she'd just said. Randy slammed his fists on the table. _

"_I can't believe it, I knew something like this would happen, you're such a little whore." He shouted as he rounded the table and stood in front of her. "Your mother was right, you're a waste of space. That brat you're carrying is going to hate having a mother like you." He spat and started to walk out of the room. When he got to the doorway he turned back around and looked Alanna in the eye. "You can find another place to live as well, I don't want you or your brat here." He laughed and left the room. Leaving Alanna sitting in the dining room shocked and hurt. _

Something pulled Alanna out of her dream and she sat up to find Ruby holding herself up on the bed next to her poking her softly with a cute smile on her face.

"Good morning Ruby." Alanna said with a smile. The dream still in the back of her mind.

"'Ello." Ruby replied with a wave before pointing out of the window. "Sun!" She shouted then clapped her hands together. Alanna couldn't help but laugh and lifted her onto the bed. A few seconds later Beth appeared in the doorway.

"There you are Ruby." She said with a smile. Ruby spotted her mom and hid under the covers causing both of the older girls to laugh.

"Come on Ruby, time for breakfast." Beth called and instantly Ruby appeared from under the covers and waved her arms to be picked up. Beth chuckled and picked the small child up and headed out of the room.

"I'll be down in five minutes." Alanna called to them as they left Beth nodded and they left the room, leaving Alanna in peace. Not that Alanna minded being woken up by the cuteness of Ruby. She'd have to get used to being woken up by a child eventually, only it will be her child. When Beth had gone through her options with her yesterday Alanna knew there was only one thing she could do, keep the baby. The new life inside of her was special and she new that, there was no way that she could abort the pregnancy and she doesn't think that she could give the baby up for adoption. With a smile on her face she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She was told to expect morning sickness in the early stages of pregnancy but she felt nothing. She went over to her suitcase and picked an outfit to wear for the day before joining Jeff, Beth and Ruby downstairs.

Alanna seemed fine in herself, to anyone who saw her they wouldn't think any different but last night's dream was tormenting her. She really didn't want to tell her Dad or Jason for that matter but she knew she had to, she couldn't keep a pregnancy hidden for long. No one can.


	16. Chapter 16

Alanna's stay with the Hardy's was coming to an end. She was sitting on the decking with Jeff watching Ruby play in the garden with one of her play group friends.

"How are you feeling now?" Jeff asked. Alanna shrugged her shoulders.

"I feel okay. A little sick, but I read that it's expected in the first trimester of pregnancy." She said with a smile. Jeff nodded his head. He remembered back to when Beth was pregnant with Ruby, she was sick all the time for the first four months. "I'm going to tell my dad tonight." She admitted. Jeff looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he knew Randy well enough to know that the man had a temper on him and he was worried that the temper would arise when Alanna told him about her situation.

"I have to tell him sooner or later." She replied, the worry and nervous obvious in her voice. Jeff smiled.

"You can ring me at any time remember." He reminded her. Alanna nodded and looked towards Ruby and her friend playing in the sand pit. She watched as they build sand castles and destroyed them again. She was still getting her head around the fact that in just under 33 weeks, she would have a child herself. It was crazy and she never would have thought it would happen to her but the more she thought about it the more she accepted her situation. She was going to be a mom and in all honesty, she wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Randy came to collect Alanna later that evening and they were going to travel through the night to get to the next state. As the pair sat at the table on the bus, Alanna swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Can I talk to you dad?" She questioned. Randy looked up from the comic he was reading and smiled.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that." He responded. He closed the comic he was reading and leant back in his seat. Alanna's nerves were gathering rapidly and she felt sick, although she wasn't sure whether or not it was baby related sickness or nerve related sickness. All she knew is that she felt sick.

"Well, the thing is, I… erm…" She stumbled on her words and couldn't get out what she was trying to say. Randy frowned, he could tell that he wasn't going to like what was coming. His mind instantly went to thinking that Alanna was going to leave him, move back in with her mom or even with the Hardy's.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to surge the conversation forward.

"I… I'm pregnant." The words came tumbling out from her mouth before she could stop them. The silence that followed was thick with tension and highly awkward. Randy just sat looking at her with his mouth open and a distant expression on his face.

"You're what?" He asked again. He wasn't sure whether or not he had heard her properly the first time. Alanna swallowed the lump in her throat and fought to keep the tears from flowing.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant." She repeated her voice weak. She avoided eye contact with her dad as more silence followed.

Randy shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby was having a baby.

"Who's the father?" He asked in a calm tone of voice.

"Jason my ex who I met up with in Florida during Wrestlemania week." She explained. Randy nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Do you hate me?" Alanna asked as the tears started to fall. Randy looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, he noticed the tears and instantly got up and went to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close to his chest letting her cry.

"I could never hate you." He whispered. "And I'm going to support you in whatever decision you make." He promised. Alanna looked up at him, as tears ran down her cheek.

"So you're not mad?" She asked. Randy chuckled and shook his head.

"These things happen." He shrugged. Alanna smiled and wiped away her tears. She wrapped her arms around her dad.

"I love you." She said quietly. Randy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." He replied with a smile. He knew that Alanna was young but he also knew that she was mature and with support, she would make an amazing mom.

**A/N: Just a short chapter for this one, don't hate me too much! **

**I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to every single one of you that has taken the time to review this story! You guys are awesome and we've hit over 50 reviews! Wow, you guys make me so happy! I want to thank you for your on-going support and I hope that you will all stick around as Alanna's journey is only just beginning! So yeah, thank you all so very much for the reviews. You guys rock! **


	17. Chapter 17

Alanna was well into her 8th week of pregnancy when the side effects started to kick in. She was getting awful nausea every time she stood up and she had heartburn that made her feel like her whole body was on fire. She was laid flat out on the couch in Randy's dressing room as she waited for him to be done so that they could go back to the hotel and she could sleep when Jeff popped his head round the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Alanna lifted her head to look at him and smiled.

"Sure, come in." She replied as she swung her legs off the couch to make room for Jeff to sit down. He did so and leant back against the couch.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Alanna chuckled.

"I have sickness that feels worse than the bug I had last year and heartburn that's radiating through my whole body, apart from that I'm all good." She explained with a smile. Jeff nodded. He remembered Beth having terrible sickness through her early months when she was pregnant with Ruby. It wasn't pleasant.

"Have you told the father yet?" He questioned even though he knew the answer. Alanna shook her head. She didn't want to tell him over the phone so she was waiting until they would be in Florida next week to tell him.

"I want to tell him face to face." She answered. Jeff nodded again. That he could understand. The pair sat in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence before Jeff spoke up again.

"Are you going to tell your mom?" He asked. The thought hadn't come to him until just then. Alanna frowned, she hadn't thought about her mom either.

"I actually hadn't even thought about it. I've had so much on in my mind that telling mom didn't even come across." She expressed truthfully. "I know I should but I just think, she probably wouldn't tell me if she got pregnant again so why should I bother telling her."

"I think you should tell her, she may prove to be a good Grandma." Jeff insisted. Alanna shook her head.

"She's a rubbish mother so how could she be a good Grandmother." She said with a shrug followed by a laugh. Jeff laughed in agreement.

"Maybe I'll just write her a letter and send her a picture from the first sonogram." Alanna thought out loud.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jeff agreed.

"What's a good idea?" Randy asked as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. He picked up a towel from his bag and swung it round his neck as he started to remove the tape from his wrists.

"Writing a letter to mom with a picture from my first sonogram, just to let her know." Alanna explained. Randy nodded.

"Sure, whatever you want." He said as he went into the shower room. He had no interest in anything to do with Sam. She could live without knowing about their grandchild for all he cared.

After his shower he re-joined Alanna and Jeff. He listened to them talk about bands they'd seen live whilst he packed his gear away ready to head back to the hotel. In the last week or so he'd noticed something about Alanna. Aside from the fact she felt crap all the time, she looked happy. She was no where near showing yet but she looked amazing. He was proud of her at how she was treating her situation with such maturity. He hadn't even told her to phone the doctors, she did it of her own accord. She'd booked a check up with a midwife and a sonogram without him even knowing. He just knew that she was going to take everything that this pregnancy threw at her in her stride and he was one proud father/soon to be grandfather.

"Ready to go?" He asked once he'd finished gathering his things. He then turned to Jeff. "Need a lift?" He asked.

"That would be awesome, thanks man." Jeff accepted and stood up offering his hand to Alanna who took it and pulled herself up from the couch.

The trio walked out into the parking lot and got into Randy's rental. Alanna sat shot gun whilst Jeff in the back.

"Can we get food?" Alanna asked. Randy rolled his eyes. Nothing much had changed.

"Sure, what do you fancy?" He asked the dreaded question. Recently Alanna had been craving anything and everything from Reese's pieces to pickled onions.

"McDonalds." She said confidently. Randy nodded.

"You okay with that Jeff?" He asked looking at Jeff in his rear view mirror. Jeff nodded.

"Food's food." He joked. Alanna clapped her hands together happily as Randy started the drive to McDonalds.

* * *

After a successful trip to McDonalds where Alanna ate more than both Randy and Jeff put together. The three of them found themselves sitting in the lobby of the hotel. None of them had the energy to move. The silence was comfortable and every now and then a fellow superstar came up to them, had a quick chat, then left. Eventually, Jeff hauled himself up from his chair and stretched.

"I'm heading up, I'll see you guys at some point tomorrow." He said groggily. He held his hand up and lazily waved as he made his way towards the elevator. Alanna watched him disappear before turning to Randy.

"How did mom tell you she was pregnant?" She asked. Randy smiled as the memory flooded back to him.

_Randy dumped his bags just inside the front door. He'd been on tour for a solid four weeks and was just dying to get home. His wife came to greet him in the hall with a huge smile on her face. He opened his arms wide and wrapped them around her as she stepped towards him. _

"_I've missed you." She admitted. Randy placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_I've missed you too." He replied and kissed her lips with more force and passion. She leant back from him with a huge smile on her lips. _

"_I have some news for you, you may need to sit down." She declared as she took his hand and lead him into the living room. _

_She sat him on the couch. His heart was pounding fast as his mind raced and jumped to conclusions that weren't desirable. _

"_I'm pregnant." Sam blurted out in a hurry. There was no other way to tell him than to spit it out. Randy sat there looking at her with a blank expression on her face for a few seconds before it dawned on him. He was going to be a dad! He jumped up, wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately. _

"_That's amazing!" He exclaimed. "We're going to be parents." _

Randy finished telling the story and noticed that Alanna was staring into space.

"Ally, are you okay?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head as she re-focused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So you were happy when she told you?" She asked. Randy nodded.

"I was over the moon. I knew from that moment on, I had a true purpose in life. Everything I did had a meaning to it." He explained. Alanna smiled.

"That's exactly how I felt when I found out. After the shock of course." She admitted with a laugh. Randy smiled and stood up. He held his hand out for Alanna. She took his hand and pulled herself up. As she stood up, she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Ally." He replied adding a soft kiss to the top of her head.

**A/N: Not much to say here, apart from I got tickets to see McFly at The Royal Albert Hall in September. eeeeeeeek. Read and Review please? You guys rock. **


End file.
